Unsuspected Love
by EiSeL
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy hate each other: that's the way it's always been and that's the way it always will be, or is it? Rated for make-out scenes. Please read and review!
1. Under a Tree by the Lake

**Under a Tree by the Lake**

Hermione was rushing through the hall. It was the first day of her 7th year at Hogwarts. She was wearing a very worried look and was paying absolutely no attention to what was happening around her. She had already knocked about 12 people over as she stampeded towards the dungeons. Some how she had managed to lose track of time while explaining to Neville what had happened in charms that day while he was asleep.

"Snape is going to kill me!" she mumbled as she rounded the bend. "He is going to hang me by my toes from the ceiling and..........."

SMACK! Hermione was knocked over by a force that she had failed to see. Her first impulse was to pick up her books and as she was doing so she heard very deep and entrancing male voice ask "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

She looked up. Before she realized who she was talking to, she smiled very stupidly and she shyly said that she was fine.

Once she finally came to, she just stared in shock. Draco Malfoy was kneeling in front of her as he handed Hermione her book. Her stupid little girl smile quickly vanished and turned into a frown. She snatched the book out of his hand and gathered the rest of her things and stood up.

"God, Malfoy, why do you have to be such a jerk? Watch where you're going." She brushed against him the side of his arm as she rushed past him still towards the dungeons. Malfoy's eyes followed her down the hall until she disappeared behind the large wooden door that led to the Potions classroom. He ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair_. Wow. She got really hot over the summer. _

Malfoy quickly got rid of his smile as he walked towards the grounds to meet Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

  
Hermione slowly walked out of the Potions classroom, looking rather blank. She couldn't get the picture of Malfoy's handsome face out of her head. She hadn't paid attention to Professor Snape at all that day. She was glad that the school day was over because she needed some time to think without it affecting her grades. She hastened her pace a little because she wanted to get to the Gryffindor tower before Harry and Ron got there. She didn't want to talk to them right now. She had way too much on her mind.

She finally reached her dorm and changed into something a little more comfortable. Since it was hot outside, she decided to put on a white tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her journal and pen. She walked out of her dorm and into the common room and saw Harry and Ginny making out on the sofa in front of the fireplace. _Thank you, Ginny!_

Harry and Ginny had been going out since the beginning of last year and had been a very happy couple since then. Ron didn't like the idea of his little sister going out with a guy who was like his brother but he had gotten used to it by now. Everyone had.

Hermione silently crept out of the common room and proceeded towards the grounds.

She stepped outside of the castle and took in a huge breath of air. She loved Hogwarts. She had always loved it. This was the place that she felt that she could belong. She knew that she had a purpose there. While at home, she was just shy little Hermione Granger who always had her nose stuck in a book. No one ever expected her to become anything. Fortunately for her, her bookie-ness had made her brilliant.

She searched the lawn for a nice place to sit. She selected a nice spot under a tree by the lake and quickly walked over before anyone could take it. She sat down and leaned against the tree. She took in her surroundings. People were gathered around the lake and a few people were swimming in the shallower part of it, safe from the giant squid.

She opened her journal and wrote about what had happened that day. She wrote about how she had almost gotten detention for letting Harry and Ron sleep in. Why it was her fault, she did not know. She wrote about how Ginny had gotten in trouble for eating Madam Hooch's last chocolate frog. She wrote about how she had to explain to Neville the levitating charm for the zillionth time. It had been 7 years today since they initially learned it. She chuckled to herself.

Then she wrote about bumping into Malfoy. She wrote about that for about an hour. She had secretly had a crush on him since forth year. She was never able to share her feelings because she feared that he would reject her. He hated her and she knew that. He had hated her since he met her 7 long years ago. He hated her because of her family, her stupid muggle family.

She hated him in return for a long time. When she met him, she hated him, too. She wished that she hadn't done that.

She looked up and gazed across the lake. She wasn't looking for anything. She was just staring into space. She thought about how much he hated her. She thought about how much she liked him.

She looked beside her. She imagined him sitting there on the ground under the tree. She imagined him being with her, not just then, but forever. She wanted to be with him. She wanted her torment to end.

A lot can happen to the way you feel about someone over the course of 3 years. If you like someone that long, they can become an obsession. She was obsessed, she just couldn't show it. She loved him but she knew that he would never love her back. A tear dropped onto the page in her journal and she quickly wiped the wetness from her eyes to avoid drawing attention to herself.

* * *

  
Malfoy sat on a rock overlooking the grounds. He was wearing a black Guns N' Roses tee shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. His black converses were untied but he didn't care. He had abandoned Crabbe and Goyle while they were fighting over a cupcake. He couldn't stand how they were so obsessed over food but he still hung around him, though. He did it not because they worshipped him (because they didn't) but because they had all grown up together. They were like brothers. They were the only people that saw him as a friend instead of an enemy.

He didn't know why people saw him as the bad guy. He really wasn't. He just couldn't find a way to direct his anger towards something that didn't hurt other people. Over the summer, he had learned how to play drums and got pretty good at it. That way, he had an outlet for his anger and he didn't have to hurt people that he loved.

He pulled out a turkey sandwich and took a bite out of it. He took a swig of Coke and lay back on the rock. He saw owls flying above him-to and from the castle. His head was whirling. His encounter with Hermione was playing over and over inside his head. He thought about how good she looked. He thought about how she acted. He realized that that was probably the first time that he had actually been nice to her. He knew that she despised him. He knew that she was probably confused, too. He and she had always been on an "I hate you and you hate me" basis and that would probably never change for Hermione.

He wished he hadn't waited that long to let all of his anger out. He wished that it would have gone away sooner. Since he was angry for that long, all of his other feelings were pushed aside to be dealt with later. Well his feelings consisted of only one thing now: Hermione. He liked her before, he was just jealous because he knew that she liked Potter.

He longed to be loved. He needed someone who could see him as a normal guy who had normal feelings and did normal stuff. He didn't want someone who just liked him for his looks. He had always hated when Pansy had chased him around asking if he would kiss her. He wanted to be seen as Draco Malfoy: real person who cares about people and loves people instead of Draco Malfoy: bad-boy sex god. He didn't know why he was seen that way. He was still a virgin and only kissed one person before when he was 7 because someone dared him to.

He sat up and rubbed his temples. He felt too alone up on the rock and wanted to at least be around people. He looked around the grounds and saw a nice place to sit under a tree by the lake. He stuffed his CD's into his backpack and grabbed his hoodie before he made his way down the side of the hill

* * *

Hermione gave up on writing in her journal because her hand was getting tired. She pulled out her sweater rolled it up into a ball. She set it at the base of the tree and rested her head on it. She laughed as she saw Dean and Seamus push Ron into the lake. When he resurfaced again, his blazing red hair was stuck to his face. He needed a haircut badly.

The first and second years were heading back towards the castle. It was getting close to their curfew. 3rd and 4th years would be leaving in about 2 hours and then the rest of the school could had to be in by midnight. 7th years, however, could stay out as long as they wanted to if they didn't leave the campus. The sun was hanging low over the horizon but it wasn't setting yet. It was just hanging there, like someone had ordered it to stop.

Hermione realized that she was starving then. She had forgotten to go to dinner. She pulled a granola bar out of her pocket that she put in there before she left. She lay there and ate. She looked at the sky. It was turning a golden yellow. She loved this time of day. She just looked aimlessly into the sky. Her eyelids got heavy and she finally gave into sleep.

* * *

Malfoy walked over towards the tree that he chose earlier and as he walked towards it, he saw the squid slap its tentacle on the water, soaking a bunch of 4th years. He giggled in a weird, non-Malfoy way and then he set his eyes on his destination again. He kicked a few rocks out of his way. Just as he approached the tree, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Hermione sleeping on the ground. She looked so beautiful when she slept. He must have stood there for at least 10 minutes before he realized that he was doing so. Then, he walked over to the tree. _It's now or never._ He hesitated before he lay down beside Hermione.

She rolled over. He froze. He didn't want her to wake up- she looked to cute when she was asleep. When he was confident that she was sleeping, he settled himself down, and just looked at her for the longest time.

The sun was beginning to set. Malfoy had been sitting by Hermione for about an hour. The one girl that he loved for so long was actually beside him and wasn't fighting with him. The object of his affection was sleeping beside him under a tree by a glistening lake. The atmosphere could not be better. Malfoy gathered up all of his courage and gently nudged Hermione to wake her up.

Hermione stirred but wouldn't wake up. Malfoy nudged her again. She wouldn't wake up. Then he finally nudged her one last time and called her name, pleading her to wake up. Malfoy's heart skipped a beat as she opened her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She stretched her arms out and then she looked over to get her backpack and instead of seeing her things, she saw Malfoy. She was stunned. The stupid little smile came back again but she then remembered that he hated her without realizing that he was actually sitting beside her smiling.

"Hey," he said in a very happy way. She started to get up in a hurried way. "No! Please don't go. I'm not going to insult you."

She slowly settled back down and set her hands in her lap. She had a very confused but shocked look on her face. _Is he actually sitting beside me or am I still asleep? Am I still dreaming? _She pinched herself out of his view. _OH MY GOD. Draco is actually sitting beside me and he isn't being a jerk. Yea! God, he's hot._

Malfoy fumbled for words. He knew his face was turning pink. He looked up and saw Hermione grinning from ear to ear. He then looked down again to keep her from noticing that he saw. That was all the courage he needed. "So how are you, Hermione?"

_ He just called me Hermione. He has never called me that before._

"I'm great!" She looked away. She was so embarrassed. She had never been this way around him. After her face turned back to a shade not as noticeable, she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm sorry that I woke you up. It's just that........" he looked up. Hermione was staring at him. He looked at her and they just gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time. Malfoy finally broke the silence.

"Look, Hermione. The reason that I woke you up is because I have to tell you something. I have wanted to tell you this since the day that I met you but I couldn't because I was scared. I was scared about what your response would be. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you would push me away. I knew that you hated me. I knew that you didn't want to be near me." His eyes began watering. "I'm telling you now because I can't stand it any more. The truth is that I love you, Hermione Granger. I have loved you since the moment that I laid my eyes on you. I know that I acted like I hated you but it's because it was the only way I could act around you because I was nervous. I don't care if you don't want me. At least now you know how I feel about you. Just before you walked out of my life forever, I wanted to let you know that I love you." He was fighting back sobs.

Hermione was still staring at him. Her jaw was dropped. She was blinking very fast and her palms were sweating and she had gotten chill bumps. Malfoy looked up at her waiting for a response.

"Y-you do?" she said, still in disbelief.

"Yes, Hermione, believe it or not, I do. I love you."

Hermione was still shocked. Malfoy was sitting beside her looking at her. The sun was half-way set and the sky was a watercolor painting of pinks, purples, and oranges. They were still sitting under the tree by the lake. Malfoy then looked away out onto the lake with the feeling of rejection in his heart.

Hermione's mouth curled into a smile. She looked at him. She reached over, placed her hand on his cheek, and turned his head towards her. She made her smile evident before she leaned in to kiss him. He grinned hugely and returned her kiss. Hermione broke free and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too, Draco." Malfoy was so happy that he lifted her up off the ground and pulled her closer to him. They stood there kissing each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them wanted to break free from the most magical moment that had ever experienced.

They had somehow ended up back on the ground and Hermione was on top of Draco before they stopped kissing but neither of them wanted to let go. She set her head down on his chest beaming with happiness. They lay there, holding onto each other. Draco leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. She lifted her head up and looked at him. She smiled as she pushed a strand of his hair out of his beautiful grey eyes. She kissed him again. She put her head back down on his chest.

* * *

The moon was out. They were the only people out on the grounds. Everyone had long returned to their dormitories. "It's getting late," Hermione said. "We should probably go."

"No." Draco said. "I don't want you to leave."

"People will start getting suspicious."

"Let them get suspicious. They're bound to find out sooner or later." She looked up at him dreamily. He kissed her again. Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap and his hands were wrapped around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder.

Draco started crying. Hermione shifted on his lap so that she was facing him. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I have been waiting for this day since I was 11 years old, Hermione. 7 long years have gone by and every day of those 7 years I've loved you. I can't go a day without thinking about you. I don't want this to end. I just wish that we could stay this way forever. I want you to stay in my arms forever. I want to sit here with you forever. I want to be with you forever."

"Hmm..... That could be arranged," she said, laughing. Draco flipped her over and started kissing her again.

They broke their kiss and curled up with each other again. They held each other. They were in love. There was no doubt about it. It was the happiest either of them had been in their lives. They lay there, holding each other, not wanting to let go. They lay there, loving each other with a warm glow in their hearts.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

They slowly drifted off to sleep under the tree by the lake.


	2. Confused

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and related characters and themes. I own nothing but the plot.  


**Confused **

The sun was up. Draco woke up and saw that Hermione was still asleep on his chest. He smiled. They were still holding each other. Draco leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Good morning." He said gently.

Hermione woke up and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him and softly kissed him. "Good morning." She said.

Draco sat up and pulled Hermione into his lap. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Of course I did. Did you?"

"I don't think that I've slept better in my life." he said as he kissed her again on the cheek.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. It was just the right temperature and the sky was filled with billowing fluffy clouds. Not many people were out on grounds because they were taking advantage of being able to sleep in.

A light breeze was blowing through the trees. Hermione shivered and once Draco felt that she was cold, he grabbed his hoodie and draped it over her. He brought her closer to him. They were sitting beside each other on the ground. Draco had his arm wrapped around her still and Hermione was leaning her head on his shoulder. Draco looked down at her and said, "So I guess this means that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?"

"Ya, I guess it does," she said. _I'm Draco's girlfriend!!!  
  
_

* * *

Gryffindor quidditch practice was in session. Harry was off after the snitch that he forgot to put a charm on to keep it from leaving the quidditch pitch. As he was frantically chasing it around the campus, he looked down by the lake. He saw people outside enjoying the remains of the warm weather. He wished that he was with Ginny on the lawn. He hadn't seen her this morning since he woke up so early. He surveyed the other people on the ground below him. Then, he saw Hermione and Malfoy. He literally almost fell off his broom. He gave up on chasing the snitch and summoned it to him. He sped back to the quidditch pitch, changed into some jeans and a tee shirt, and went off to find Ron.

* * *

"Are you sure it was her?" Ron asked. Harry had just told him what he had seen.

"Yes, Ron. Hermione was lying under a tree by the lake with Malfoy and they were, like, cuddling."

"Are you positive that it was her? Are you sure that it wasn't someone who just looked like her?"

"Ron! I know it was her! I know the face of my best friend. And it just so happens that her face was clad in a smile."

"Oh my God," Ron said. He tousled his long red hair. "But they hate each other!!!"

"That's what I thought, too."

Harry and Ron sat silently at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall playing with their food and letting the fact that Hermione and Malfoy were seen very close to each other not fighting sink in. Harry broke the silence. "Ron, we can't let her know that we know. She'll think that we're spying on her."

"Why wouldn't we be? She's drop-dead gorgeous." Ron quickly looked away after he said this.

Harry looked at him. Ron was turning red. "Ron, is there something that you want to get off your chest?"

Ron looked up and Harry was staring at him very seriously. Ron started bawling.

"Harry, I've liked Hermione since, well, I don't know when and now she likes M-m-m"

"Malfoy," said Harry quite plainly.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME!!!!" Ron grabbed his things in a jumbled pile and stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco looked at Hermione. She was beautiful. "I'm getting kind of hungry, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm starved," she said. Draco got up and pulled Hermione up with him.

"Miss, may I please have the honor of escorting you to breakfast?" he asked as he offered his arm to her.

"Oh, that would be wonderful." She put her arm through his and kissed him quickly.

They walked up to the castle and there is no way that you could count how many people stared at them in disbelief. They stopped in front of the large wooden doors leading to the Great Hall. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll meet you after breakfast, right here, ok?"

"Ok." She looked at his soft grey eyes. She had once hated his eyes. He thought that they were so cold. Now, his eyes were warm and caring. "I love you."

Draco smiled at her. "I love you, too." He kissed her once more and then he opened the doors for her. Draco walked over to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione's loving eyes followed him to his seat at the table. She scanned the length of the Gryffindor table for Harry and Ron. She saw Harry but Ron was no where in sight. She half ran, half walked over to him. "Oh my God, Harry. I have to tell you something. Where's Ron?"

"Hey, Hermione. Um, Ron didn't feel well so he went back to his dorm."

"Oh. Well, I'll tell him later but I just have to tell you this. Harry, I know that you hate him and all but I'm not going to keep this from you since you are one of my closest friends. I know I acted like I hated him but I really didn't. I have had a crush on him since 4th year. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I just figured that since you hated him that you wouldn't approve. Harry, the truth is that I love Draco, umm, I mean Malfoy, and he loves me back, and I'm happy with him."

"Oh, that's great Hermione. I'm glad that you are happy." Harry's guilt was overwhelming. He thought about what Ron had said about her. Harry had always known that Hermione wasn't completely unfortunate looking however he never knew that Ron actually liked her. Harry was pale.

"Harry, are you ok? You look like you've just walked through a ghost."

"You know what? I don't think I am. I need some fresh air. I'll talk to you later."

"Um, ok, Harry. See you later" Hermione was confused. He was fine before she got there. _I hope that he doesn't hate me now. I know he hates Draco but I love him. Harry would usually be happy for me._ She forgot about it as she ate her toast.

After she finished, she walked out of the Great Hall to find Draco waiting for her. He pulled her close to him. "How was breakfast?"

"Awful," she replied.

"Why is that?" he said while he kissed her on her cheek.

"Because you weren't with me."

He smile and pushed a strand of hair out of her light brown eyes. He had always loved her eyes. They were always happy and full of emotion.

"Draco, I need to go take a shower. I look dreadful."

"You look beautiful to me."

She blushed. "You're so charming."

"Ok, you can go get freshened up. I think I will, too. Can I have a kiss to remember you by?"

She stood up on the tips of her toes and pulled his head down so she could reach his lips. "I'll meet you right outside the castle in 45 minutes."

"Ok. I'll be there."

* * *

Ron was sitting on the red velvet sofa in the Gryffindor common room. He was still crying heavily. _I can't believe she likes that snob! He hated her! He has been nothing but horrible to her since the first day at Hogwarts. What did I do to make her not like me?_

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole. She looked up and smiled. "Ron! There you are! Where were you at breakfast? I need to tell you some- Ron? Ron, oh my gosh, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm fine! Can't a man have a little peace once in a while?"

Her smile vanished. "I wasn't trying to invade your privacy, Ron. It's just that I've never seen you crying before." She looked taken aback.  
_Darn it! Why must I be so cruel? "_I'm sorry, Hermione. I just need some time alone."

Hermione had forgotten what she was going to tell him. She leaned over and hugged him. "Well, whatever it is, I hope that you feel better."

She walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and he followed her with his eyes. He stretched out on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. _I hate myself.  
  
_

* * *

Draco stood in the shower. He had practically run to the Slytherin dungeons after he left Hermione. _I can't believe that this is actually happening. Hermione Granger actually loves me. She really does. _He turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off his hair. He wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth. After he spit, he slid on his green silk boxers. He looked in the mirror. After he spiked his hair, he walked back to his room and put on some jeans. He put on a tight-fitting black tee shirt and found a black short sleeve over shirt that he left unbuttoned.

After about 5 minutes standing in front of his full length mirror debated over whether or not he should tuck in his under shirt, he finally did because it showed his abdominal muscles more. He bent down and tied his black Converses. He looked at his reflection. He had to admit that he was looking pretty good. He put on some cologne and walked out the door.

He walked outside of the castle and looked at his watch. He was half an hour early. _Wow. _He decided to walk down to the gardens.

* * *

Hermione was putting on her makeup. After she finished, she pulled on a light pink spaqhetti strap shirt and some jeans. She had always been a simple girl but that didn't make her look any less attractive. Her shoulder-length wavy hair was down and it looked pretty good. She stuffed her wand into her pocket and walked back through the common room again that still had Ron in it. The only thing different was that he was in an armchair looking out the window. Hermione walked by him quietly as not to disturb him. Too late.

"Have a good time with Malfoy," he said coldly, still looking out the window.

Hermione was shocked. She stood there and looked at him for a moment and opened her mouth to speak but she was unable to formulate words. She continued her walk out of the portrait hole.

As she walked through the hallways, she thought about what Ron had said to her. _"Have a good time with Malfoy...." How did he even know about that? I didn't tell him anything. How did he know? I'm sure that when I told Harry was the first time that I've ever mentioned this scenario to anyone before. _She walked through the door exiting the castle and her lips curled into a smile. Draco was standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a bouquet of wildflowers.

"These are for you," he said as he handed her the flowers. She smiled and kissed him quickly but lovingly.

"Thank you," she said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she leaned her head on his chest.

They walked around the grounds, catching up with each other and making up for 7 years of lost time. They walked back to their tree and started making out again. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Draco." She realized that he smelled really good. He was looking exceptionally hot today. His punk-rocker inside was making itself apparent. As she was laying on him, she felt how warm he was. He was rubbing her back.

"How can you this perfect?" She blushed. Hermione hadn't meant to actually say that. It's just whenever she was with him, she couldn't function right. He was so sweet and gentle and her heart melted every time she saw the lovingness in his silver eyes. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's your fault. I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you. If I had never met you, I would still be the cold-hearted jerk I was before." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room and saw Ron. He was asleep. He walked by silently. Harry was way stressed out. His 2 best friends were in love, but, to Ron's disappointment, not with each other. "God," he mumbled. "It had to be happening to my mates, didn't it?"

He walked into his dorm, pulled off his shirt, and to his surprise, he found Ginny sitting on his bed. "Ginny?! How did you get in here?!" She got up, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. She reached her fingers up into his hair. He grinned. "What's gotten into you?" She only deepened her kiss. He wasn't about to protest. He returned her kiss with the same fervor and enthusiasm that she was using. His hands found their way up her shirt. She moaned in pleasure. Ginny's fingers trailed down from his hair, down chest, and they reached the button of his jeans. "GINNY!" He grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

He looked at her very seriously and confused. "Ginny, what are you doing? Why are you acting this way?" He was still clasping her hand. He was searching her eyes for an answer.

"I, I thought that you wanted it."

"Of course I want it." Ginny raised her eyebrow. He saw her face and quickly explained himself. "I just can't let you do this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right."

"I thought that you loved me..." Her eyes were filling with tears.

He sat down on the closest bed and pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was crying into his chest now. "Ginny? Ginny, look at me." He lifted her chin up so that he could see into her hazel eyes. "The only reason that I'm stopping this is because I love you. I don't want to do something that we might regret later."

"But we've been seeing each other since last year."

"Yes, I know that."

"I'm just scared that...."

"Scared that what?"

"I'm scared that you'll leave me before that can happen!" She was bawling.

He was shocked. He leaned down and kissed her on top her head. "Ginny, I will never leave you. I can promise you that." He kissed her again on her cheek. "Love is a strong word and I wouldn't use it if I didn't mean it." He was holding her around her shoulders and was rocking her. "Please stop crying," he whispered. She sniffled a little and eventually stopped crying.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too." He kissed her gently. "Come on. Let's go get some dinner." He reached for her hand and led her to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Draco! Draco, stop! That tickles!!!!!!" Hermione was laughing her head off as Draco was kissing the nape of her neck. She rolled over to try to get him to stop because it really tickled. Well, Draco decided that he liked her laugh too much to let that happen. He rolled her back over so that she was under him again. When they landed, Hermione was able to break free on impact. He looked at her and smiled tenderly.

"God, you're beautiful." She blushed.

She reached up and kissed him. "I have to go. I am supposed to meet Harry and Ron now." She rolled off of him, sat up, put her hair up in a bun, and grabbed her things. She started to get up.

He propped himself up on his elbow. "No, don't leave." He grabbed her arm.

She leaned down and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flat against him. He caressed her back, and she let out a moan. Her face turned bright red and she got up. She tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up her things once again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Hermione!" he called after her. She turned around and seductively smiled back at him. She realized that the strap of her shirt had fallen down her shoulder and the top of her bra was showing. She quickly replaced it and hurried back to the castle.


	3. Confessions

**  
**

**Confessions**

Ron was sitting in the common room. 3 empty bottles of fire whiskey were lying on the floor beside the sofa. He had lit a cigarette and the room was filled with smoke. _What did I do to make her hate me so much? Why couldn't she see that I loved her? I have loved her since I first saw her. I don't want her to be with that asshole. He doesn't deserve her. He's so appalling. I have been her best friend since I was 11 and she prefers him to me. _He flicked out his pocketknife. _I don't know what I did wrong. I never knew I was doing anything wrong. I thought that she actually liked me a little bit. _He ran the blade across his thumb. He winced as a droplet of blood formed.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. She recognized Ron's head from the back and walked over towards him. "Hey, Ron. Are you feeling any bet-" He breathed a puff of smoke and she saw a bottle of whiskey. "Ron, you promised that you would quit....... Are you ok?" Ron flipped out his knife again. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Ron placed the edge of the knife on his wrist. "Oh my God! Ron, stop!" He pressed the knife into his skin as blood trickled out. "RON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She reached over and grabbed the knife out of his hand.

"Why do you care?" He was looking at her in a very cold way.

"Why do I care? Ron, you're my best friend. I just walked in and saw you cutting yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself. It makes me feel awful to see you when you're sad."

"Oh, really? You didn't seem too down when you left to go meet Malfoy today."

"About that- how did you find out?"

"Harry told me." He took a mouthful of whiskey down.

"Harry told you? That's impossible. I left him in the Great Hall after I told him."

"Think about it, Hermione. You were in a public place with many people near you. It's not like you were invisible."

She pulled out her handkerchief and reached out to get his wounded wrist. She began to wrap it. "That doesn't matter now. Why were you-"

"Of course it matters! For such a smart girl you sure have trouble discerning the obvious."

"What do you mean?" She was still holding his hand.

"Don't you see? Hermione, what would you say if told you that I liked you more than just a friend?"

"W-what?"

"Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since you walked into my cabin that day on the train. And then, today I found out that you and Malfoy are going out. Don't you think that I might be a little depressed?" His face was burning.

Hermione was crying. "Ron, no. No, no, no, no. You can't love me."

"Why the hell not? You're nice and funny and smart and beautiful."

"No. No. Ron, no." She backed away and tripped over her bag. "You waited too long to tell me that."

"So you did love me?!"

"Ron, I can't!" Hermione got up and ran up the stairs. Once she reached her room, she slammed the door behind her and fell back into the door. She sunk to the floor and started weeping.

Ron picked up a chair and threw it across the room. He yelled in rage. He walked up to the wall and leaned his head against it. _What have I done?_


	4. Sorting It Out

Disclaimer- I, EiSeL own none of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Sorting It Out**

Hermione sat on the floor of her dorm. The wildflowers that Draco had given her were lying beside her.

She was so confused. She had loved Ron. She thought that his child-like personality was kind of cute. She loved how he was himself. He was just so kind and caring and understanding when he wasn't cross.

_Why does he tell me this now? _She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. _Why couldn't he have told me when I actually loved him back? I hate it when he's sad. And to think that I was the reason that he was so upset! _She rolled over onto her side. _I can't love him now. I love Draco. I gave my heart to him a long time ago. I just wish that he would have told me when there was a chance for us. _She let out a quiet sob.

* * *

Draco sat by the edge of the lake. He was listening to Led Zeppelin and throwing rocks. Crabbe and Goyle were somewhere and Draco had no idea where they were. Oh well. He didn't care. He was enjoying being alone and to himself.

As he sat there, a pair of hands fell across his eyes. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, Drake. What's up?" a girl's voice said playfully. Draco's first conclusion was that Hermione was behind him, but when he turned around, he saw the face of Pansy Parkinson. His smile melted and turned into a frown.

"Go away, Pansy."

"Why? Are you waiting for that Gryffindor girl?"

"First, her name is Hermione. Second, no, I'm not waiting for her. She left a while ago."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Pansy said as she sat down dangerously close to Draco.

In reaction to this, he scooted over a bit but she only moved closer. "Pansy, I told you before, go away."

"No. If you have time for that filthy mudblood, you should certainly have enough time for me. After all, you're my favorite person to be around." Pansy leaned over to kiss him.

He pushed her away in disgust. "PANSY, I DON'T LIKE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He gathered his things and started to leave.

"Draco Malfoy, if it's the last thing that I do, I promise that I will make you love me!"

* * *

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said as she and Harry stood kissing by their dorm rooms. Harry went to his dorm and Ginny went to open the door of her dorm. The only problem was that she was unable to move the door. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"GO AWAY!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Hermione's voice was cracked.

"Hermione, this is Ginny. Can I come in?"

"Why? Are you going to try to butter me up so that I'll go out with your brother?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Hermione's face appeared where the door that Ginny's ear was pressed against used to be, causing her to almost fall over. "Come here."

"Were you aware that Ron has liked me since we started here?" She searched her eyes with urgency. "Because if you did, you lied to me."

"Hermione, I still have no idea what you are talking about."

"I walked in on Ron while he was cutting himself." Ginny gasped and opened her mouth to say something but Hermione interrupted her. "Let me finish. Then, I asked him why he was doing it, and he said that it was because of me. He claims to have loved me since we started school at Hogwarts and was depressed because his mortal enemy is going out with me." She was weeping. "And I used to like him, too. I just couldn't tell him because it would be too awkward. I'm just so confused."

"Listen, whether you liked my brother or not, you don't anymore. You love Draco. You have liked him since 4th year and you know that. I know that. Draco knows that." Ginny reached over and gave her a hug. "Ron is your best friend and since he is your best friend, he is going to be happy for you- just like Harry is." Ginny moved Hermione's wavy hair out of her face.

"Then why do I feel like they hate me?" Her tears were lightening up.

"They don't hate you. You have been friends with them since you were 11. He will get over it. If he does love you, he will support you."

"I don't know. I suppose I'm going to sleep on it. I've had a long day."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone to think."

"Thank you, Ginny. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Think nothing of it. I'm always glad to help," Ginny said as she walked out the door. Hermione smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Ron sat in the common room still contemplating what he had done. _I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I absolutely loathe myself. I wish that I never told her. I wish that I lied. She probably hates me. My only reason for living was her. _Ron looked up towards the girls' dormitories. _She's never going to look at me the same way again. I wish that I had never loved her. I wish that I had never met her._ He shook his head._ Wait, what am I saying? She's my best friend. I couldn't live without my friends. _He looked longingly at the picture of Hermione that he kept in his wallet. _That's right. She's my best friend- nothing more, nothing less. _Ron looked up towards the ceiling and rubbed his eyes. "Now all I have to do is get that set into my mind." 


	5. Rebuilding from the Ruins

**Rebuilding from the Ruins**

Draco sat up in his bed. He glanced over at his clock and saw that it was 3:12 in the morning. _"Draco Malfoy, if it's the last thing that I do, I promise that I will make you love me!" Damn it, Pansy. _He slipped out of his bed and felt the cold stone floor beneath his feet. He silently crept out of the door as to not wake his roommates. He slunk down the marble staircase to the common room. Embers were all that remained in the large hearth. He pulled out his wand. "Incendio," he whispered. The fire was once again blazing. He sat down on a large green armchair and pulled the silver throw blanket over him seeing as how he was very cold from being just in his boxers. His hair was in an untidy heap on top of his head. He attempted to fix it but only made it worse.

Just then, an owl swept down onto the windowsill. Draco opened the window and a chilly gust of wind came in. He untied the rolled piece of parchment from the owl's leg and closed the window again. He walked back to his chair and unrolled the note. The penmanship was very poor but still legible. The letter read this:

_Malfoy,_

_I, like you, have liked Hermione since first year. I wouldn't normally be this merciful but since this has to do with the woman that I love, I'll go easy on you. I decided that Hermione seeing you is in her best interest. Just promise me this: don't hurt her. I want her to be happy and now that she is with you, she's the happiest that I've ever seen her. So don't break her heart._

_The only reason that I'm writing this is to get something strait- this is not going to alter how I feel about you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ron Weasley _

Draco put the note down and glanced at it again. _Wow._ He folded the paper up and stood up. _Who would have seen that coming? _

He walked back up the stairs and opened the door to his dorm. To his misfortune, the door was old and squeaked. He heard something move and saw a Goyle-shaped figure sit up in alarm. "Go back to sleep. It's just me."

"Oh, okay." He fell backwards onto his pillow. Draco couldn't help but laugh. He made his way back to his four-poster bed. He opened the drawer of his mahogany nightstand, took off the lid of a box, and set the letter from Ron in it. He poured himself a glass of water and climbed under the covers. He put his hand behind his head and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione sat up and stretched her arms out. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She slid off of her bed and into her bunny slippers. It was Sunday morning and it was it was just that. Sunlight was pouring in through the window. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After that, she changed into jeans and a red tank top. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and decided not to put her contacts in today.

She grabbed her glasses and climbed down the stairs to the common room.

Seamus and Neville were sitting there playing wizard's chess. "Hey, guys."

"Good morning, Hermione," said Neville not looking up since he was concentrating so hard on the game.

"You look nice today," said Seamus. She blushed.

"Thank you. Do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

"Harry went to quidditch practice about an hour ago and Ron went to breakfast. You just missed him. He should still be there."

"Thanks. I'll see y'all later."

"Bye."

She climbed through the portrait hole and made her way to the Great Hall. She got there and scanned the length of the Gryffindor table and found Ron. Before she went to go sit down, she glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco. She caught his eyes and he instantaneously smiled. She blew him a kiss and he fell over when he "caught" it. She laughed out loud and he smiled back.

She made her way over to where she usually sat with Ron. "Good morning, Ron. Did you sleep well?"

He looked up from his copy of _The Daily Prophet _at her as she climbed onto the bench beside him. "I guess so. What do you consider well?"

"Did you sleep at all?" She picked up a piece of toast and spread some strawberry jelly on it.

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

"I slept like a rock. I was exhausted." She bit into her toast and took a sip of orange juice.

_Why is she acting so calm? She was crying last night. _

There was a long silence. "Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just that-" she cut him short.

"It's okay, Ron. I was just a bit shocked. You don't need to apologize." She picked up her fork and took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Alright. I thought that you hated me, though." He was still looking at her.

She set down her fork and looked back at him. "You're my best friend and nothing is going to ever change that. Just because something really awkward happened between us doesn't mean that I hate you. Things happen, and we can't change them. What's done is done and I'm not going to think any less of you for what happened last night, okay?"

He smiled. "Okay."

"Now I have I an important question to ask you. Really, are you okay with me seeing Malfoy?"

"If it makes you happy, I'm more than okay."

She grinned. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She got up. "I'm going to go meet Draco. I'll see you later." She started walking away.

"I'm holding you to that!" he called back.

She stopped and turned around. "Have I ever let you down before?" she asked him as she set her hands on her hips.

"Well............."

She giggled. "Oh, shut up! You can count on it this time!" She turned back around and proceeded towards the door. She walked outside of the castle and towards her tree. She sat down and leaned her against the trunk. She pulled out her wand and made two rocks chase each other around. She was laughing hysterically. _I'm such a freak._

Just then, someone came up behind her and kissed her on her cheek. She shivered in surprise and turned to see who it was. When she turned around, she met Draco's familiar lips. "Good morning, Hermione. My, aren't you looking particularly beautiful today."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because it's the truth." He sat down beside her and she laid her head on his chest. He was wearing a forest green tee shirt and black pants. He was so warm. His heart was beating steadily. They sat there for a while talking.

"Draco, I have to go see Harry. I haven't seen him all day."

"Can I come with?"

"Um, I would give him a while to get used to us before he sees us together."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too." She pecked him on the cheek and walked over to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Harry was walking out with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Harry!" she tackled him with a hug and he almost fell over. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Yes, but is that a reason to attack me?" He laughed.

"Of course it is!"

"I see..."

"Sorry, but I just feel like I don't ever see you anymore. You're always with Ginny and I'm-"

"-Always with 'Draco'. Yes, I know." She gave him the "very funny" look. "Sorry," he said. "Speaking of Ginny, I'm supposed to meet her now. Sorry that I have to leave so soon. I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay. Bye. Have fun with Ginny." His face was clothed in an evil grin causing Hermione to backhand him. "You pervert."

"You know I would never do that." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, crap! Bye, 'Mione!" He ran off. Clearly he was late.

She was left standing there alone with no one to talk to and nothing to do. _Well, Draco has probably gone to band practice by now. I wonder where Ron is.  
  
_

* * *

As Draco was walking back to the castle to meet Crabbe and Goyle for band practice, he ran into someone and was knocked over. _I've really got to stop doing that._ He got up, looked at the person who he'd run into, and saw the freckled face of a certain red-head.

"Weasley," he said as he nodded with acknowledgment.

"Malfoy." Ron gave the same gesture. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah. And I won't. I give you my word."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't."

There was a long silence.

"Okay, well, I'll see you around," said Ron in a very anxious tone.

"Yeah, bye." They continued walking to where they had originally planned to go.

Ron was walking across the grounds and took interest in two rocks that were beating each other up. _Someone must have been bored._ He chuckled to himself. He looked up and saw Harry run past him.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Hi, Ron! Bye, Ron!"

Ron laughed again. He looked up and saw Hermione walking up the hill towards the castle. "Hermione!"

She looked around and saw Ron at the base of the hill waving at her. She started to walk down. "Ron! I was just going to see you."

"And you honestly thought I would be in the castle on a beautiful day like this? Now, come on. You should know me better than that."

"And you expect me to know where you are at all times? I'm sorry but I'm not perfect. Close to it, yes. But not completely."

"Okay, fine."

They took a lap around the lake and were talking. They never ran out of things to talk about when they were together. They were coming around on the second lap and out of the blue Hermione stopped and screamed "I want some ice cream!"

"Jeez, 'Mione! Are you trying to give me heart attack?"

"No, I just got the sudden craving for ice cream."

"Then let's go get some."

"Yea! Ice cream!"

"You're such a dork." He laughed and Hermione pushed him into the lake. She was rolling on the ground because she was laughing so hard. "You're so dead."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." He reached up and pulled her in with him and she screamed. "Who's got the last laugh now?"

She splashed him in the face. "Me!"

He looked like a wet rat. They sat there in the lake splashing each other and then finally stopped. "You still want that ice cream?"

"Not really. I smell like duck crap. I think a shower is in the near future for me"

"Okay. I agree."

They walked back to the castle and to Gryffindor tower. They went their separate ways and Hermione found Ginny back in the girls' dormitory getting ready for dinner.

Ginny looked up from brushing her hair and laughed at Hermione. "What happened to you?"

"Your brother pushed me in the lake."

"So I guess that means that you two are on speaking terms again?"

"Yup. I have to go take a shower, though. I reek."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. See you in a little bit."


	6. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

Once Hermione got out of the shower, she went back to her bedroom and got dressed. She didn't feel like drying her hair so she pulled it up and grabbed her wand. She went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

As she was walking through the corridors to the Great Hall, she tripped over something, fell flat on her face, and her glasses fell off. She heard a snickering behind her. "Have a nice trip, mudblood?"

Hermione picked up her glasses, stood up, and turned around. Pansy Parkinson was leaning against the wall of a dark hallway with her arms folded.

"Clever, Pansy. Did you come up with that yourself?"

Pansy smirked and started circling her, glaring at her. "I don't see what Draco likes about you, Granger. I mean, you're ugly, you have no fashion sense, and you're a filthy mud blood. I bet he's just playing you."

"No he's not. I know you, Parkinson- you're just jealous. You've been pursuing him since before any of us can remember."

"Well, at least I have a chance. At least I'm pureblood."

"Ha!" Hermione laughed out loud. "Correct me if I'm wrong but am I not the one who is going out with Draco?" She was satisfied when she saw the look on Pansy's face and started to walk away.

"Well it's not like anyone likes you, anyway. You're just a stuck up, know-it-all, Gryffindor bitch," she called after her.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Pansy Parkinson was always someone that she had always despised. She didn't deny that she hated Pansy, but this time she went over the edge. While Pansy was still looking rather pleased with herself, Hermione turned around and punched her in the face. Pansy fell over and Hermione quietly laughed as she walked away.

* * *

As Hermione turned into the Great Hall, the pain from hitting Pansy was kicking in. She was shaking her hand and twisting her wrist to try to relieve the throbbing. _Ouch! She has a hard face. It must be from her thick skull. _She smiled at the comment that she had silently made. She took her seat beside Ron across from Harry and Ginny. Since she had done it so many times, she automatically reached for a chicken leg and took a bite out of it when she sat down.

"You look happy. What kind of havoc have you created this time?" Ron asked jokingly after he swallowed the rest of her pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Oh, you know, I knocked Pansy Parkinson out- nothing big." She licked the grease off of her fingers.

Ron laughed in disbelief but then realized that she was serious. "Excellent! What did the little pug-nose do this time?"

"She called me a stuck up, know-it-all bitch."

"She's just jealous."

"That's what I said." She picked up her juice and took a sip of it. There was silence for a few minutes and as Hermione brought her fork to her mouth to take a bite of her mashed potatoes, she dropped it back down on her plate. "My God, y'all! Can't you see that some of us are trying to eat?"

Harry and Ginny were making out on the bench across from them very heatedly and quite frankly, it was pretty unappetizing.

Neville looked over and added to Hermione's comment. "Yeah, get a room." Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment and Ron recognized the gesture.

"He was kidding!"

Ginny and Harry both laughed. "Come on, Ronny. We weren't actually going to do that," Ginny said. "We all know how you feel about that topic."

Just then, Pansy walked into the Great Hall with a huge black eye. People started making a big deal about it and everyone turned around to see what was going on. Hermione and Ron started laughing uncontrollably. Harry looked confused. "What happened to her?"

"Well, while you and my sister were sucking each other's faces off-"

"By the way Ginny, you might want to do something about that," Hermione added, pointing at the red spot on her neck. Ginny's eyes widened as she searched through her purse. She pulled out a mirror, screamed, and covered up the huge hickey with her hand.

"As I was saying, when you two were 'busy', 'Mione told us about it. That sucker on Parkinson's face is her doing." Ron tilted his head suggestively towards Hermione.

"Wow. Nice one." Harry stuck out his hand and Hermione hit it. Hermione's friends had always respected her strength. Before she liked Draco, in third year, she punched him square in the face and gave him a bloody nose.

When Pansy finally got to the Slytherin table, she sat right next to Draco. Hermione noticed this and shot her an evil glare. Pansy saw this and only moved closed to Draco. Ron looked at Hermione and saw that she was trying to stare someone to death, looked at Pansy, thought for a moment, and then looked back at Hermione. "Hmm. I don't recall that part of the story."

"I-I have to go." Hermione frantically got up and almost ran out of the Great Hall.

"Bye, Hermione," Ron called after her but she had already left. He turned back to his food. He heard a thud and no longer could see Ginny and Harry. He looked over the edge of the table. "Honestly, y'all!"

* * *

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, and I hate her! That conniving bitch! Why does she have to be so rotten?! I did absolutely nothing to her! If she thinks that I 'stole' Draco from her, she's wrong because he was never hers to begin with! And it was him who confessed his love to me first. _She tripped her shoelace and fell flat on her face, again. Her nose still hurt from when tripped over Pansy's foot. _Idiot. Stuck up, idiot whore. To hell with her._ She ran through the portrait hole and strait to her room. Neville greeted her but she just pushed by him. When she got to her dorm, she started pacing angrily. She poured herself a glass of water, took a sip, and then threw it against the wall. She watched it shatter and fell to the ground in tears. _Why am I so hated?_


	7. Letting It Out

**Letting It Out**

Draco saw Hermione run out of the Great hall. Pansy was all over him and he pushed her away. "PANSY, FOR THE LAST TIME- LAY OFF!!! YOU ARE UGLY, RUDE, CONCEITED, AND ARE AN OVERALL HORRIBLE PERSON!!! NOW GO AWAY!!!" Draco was red in the face. The whole Great Hall was looking at him, silently, including the teachers.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses. "Mr. Malfoy, that is quite enough. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Draco looked down at Pansy. "With pleasure!" He picked up his coat and stormed out, knocking over a pedestal as he went.

Dumbledore realized that everyone was still silent and staring at him. He smiled. "You can continue eating now."

* * *

Draco was still stomping through the corridors to the Slytherin dungeons. He came to the portrait and screamed the password at it. The portrait flew open and the hole was now open. He rushed through the common room, went to his room, and dropped his jacket onto the floor. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood there for a minute. Then he kicked the jacket across the room. He yelled angrily. He went over to his desk and pushed all the books off of it. He continued to destroy his room and then he came to his broom. The large window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor was open. He mounted his broom and zoomed out of the window. He flew over the grounds and yelled some more. He stopped and hovered a minute way up in the sky. He turned around and started for the window of his room but when he got within 20 yards of it, he veered away.

* * *

Hermione was still lying in the floor when she heard a knocking. She ignored it. The knock was there again. She went to her door and opened it. No one was there. She went to her bed, still crying. The knock came back again and she noticed that it wasn't from the door. She turned around and she saw Draco standing out on the balcony, broom in hand and tears streaming down his face.

She hurried to open the latch on the large glass doors and as soon as she opened them, they threw their arms around each other. They were both crying.

"Why does Pansy have to be so unpleasant? Why does she have to hate us being together so much?" Hermione asked between sobs.

"Because she wants to be able to have shagged all of the male population of the school, that's why. I hate that whore."

"I do, too. I've hated her ever since I first saw her scrunched up face."

"Why was she all over me so much today, though? Even for a nasty little slut she was particularly obnoxious today. And how did she get a black eye?"

"I did that. She called me a stuck-up, know-it-all bitch, right after she tripped me."

"She tripped you?! What for?!"

"For being with you, I told you that."

"Well I promise you that nothing, Pansy or anything else, will ever make me stop loving you."

She looked up at him and he pushed a stray hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled weakly.

He sniffled. "Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked her. His eyes were bloodshot.

She hesitated. She really wanted to with him right then but she was terribly afraid of heights. "Okay."

He sat on his broom and Hermione mounted it in front of him. He put one arm around her and another on the broom. He could feel her trembling. "Don't be afraid." She stopped shaking but he knew that she was still scared.

"Don't go too fast."

"I won't." He kicked off from the ground and felt her tense up. "Just relax- I've got you," he whispered. She took a deep breath and leaned back against him. They flew off the balcony and over the grounds. The moon was full and its reflection was displayed on the lake. Hermione realized that they were no longer within the school walls.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Tell me..."

He smiled. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." He held onto her more tightly and kissed her on her cheek. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

They started ascending in the air. They started going faster and faster and she was getting pretty scared but she trusted him. The wind was blowing against her face and after a while, she started to like it. They started to slow and touched down. "Keep your eyes shut." She felt Draco get off and take hold of her hand. She got off the broom and welcomed the ground beneath her feet. He led her somewhere, still not able to see where she was.

He turned her around and put his arms around her waist. "Open your eyes." She gasped. They were up on a cliff overlooking the world below them. It seemed like they were face to face with the full moon.

"This is... amazing," she said in shock. "How did you find this place? It's gorgeous."

"I get mad. Flying helps." He set his chin on her shoulder. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it! I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!"

"I have."

"Where is it?" she asked honestly.

"In my arms." She turned herself around so that she was facing him and she stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips. They stayed like that for a long time and then they broke away from each other. "I love you, Hermione."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too." She loved the way that he said her name. It just rolled off his tongue so beautifully. She looked at her watch. "Draco, we should be getting back. It's after midnight. We have class tomorrow."

"But I don't want to leave yet." She gave him the puppy-dog face. "Oh, fine." He held her hand and led her back to where he left the broom. "I'm not going to rush back, though- final offer."

"I never said that you had to rush."

He mounted the broom and let Hermione sit in front of him. He reached around her waist again and lifted off. They started moving at the pace of a fast walk. She leaned back against him and held onto the hand that was around her waist. He kissed her on the top of her head.

After about an hour flying of just cuddling, Draco noticed that Hermione was asleep. She was breathing steadily and softly. He hastened the pace and flew down onto the balcony of Hermione's room. He touched down and lifted her off. He looked into her room and saw 5 other girls in their beds. He quietly opened the door from the balcony, carried her to her bed, and caressed her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He stepped out onto the balcony again, mounted his broom, and flew off into the night.


	8. Monday Morning

**Monday Morning**

Hermione woke up to her alarm at 7:00 in the morning to find 3 of her roommates giggling at the foot of her bed. Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender we staring at her and Hermione was kind of freaked out. After just looking at the smiling faces confusedly for a long time, she got fed up. "What?!"

"We know who you were with last night. Don't play innocent with us," Parvati said.

"I don't care if you know who I was with last night. All I want to know is why you care," Hermione said,

"Why were you out so late?" Lavender asked.

"Where did you go?" Ginny asked.

"What did you do?" Parvati asked.

"Whoa! Slow down! Give me a chance to wake up." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and put on her glasses.

They were staring at her. "So......."

She sighed. "First, I was out late because I lost track of time. Believe me, had I known what time it was, I would have come back sooner. Second, I don't know where because he made me close my eyes. Third, we kissed. That's all."

"Sure..." Lavender said as she walked out of the dorm. Parvati picked up her bag and followed her. Hermione glared towards the direction that they went.

"I wish Harry would do something like that. That sounds so romantic." Ginny said with a dreamy look on her face.

Hermione smiled. She got out of bed and went out onto the balcony. She didn't have a class until 10:00 and could afford to take her time this morning. Ginny popped up out of nowhere as Hermione was daydreaming about the previous night and made her jump. "So what was it like? You have to tell me everything."

"Don't you have a class in half an hour?" Hermione asked.

"It's Potions. I wouldn't be too devastated to not see Snape."

Hermione laughed. "Okay. Last night I came back to our room after Pansy made a scene and started crying my heart out. Then, I heard a knock and turned around to see Draco on the balcony. He swept me off my feet onto his broom and we flew off to a place that I thought was too beautiful to really exist. Then we stood on a cliff overlooking, like, everything and we stood in each other's arms, kissing, and it was so amazing. Then we came back and I fell asleep in his arms as we were flying. And from what I understand, he carried me back to my bed."

"Aw! How sweet!"

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't. It's so wonderful, though!"

She smiled. "Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you. Now, if you hurry, you can make it to class."

"Ugh! If I have to. I'll see you at lunch. Bye!"

"Okay, Bye." She watched Ginny scurry out of the room. She looked over the grounds that were empty. It was very serene then. It just seemed so pure like the ground had never been scarred by the presence of humanity. _I might as well get ready-I'm already up.  
  
_

* * *

After she took a shower and got dressed, she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down by herself since she knew that most of her fellow seventh years would be taking advantage of class starting at 10:00 instead of 8:00 and would probably be asleep. The rest of the school was leaving and Ginny stopped and gave her a hug. She had chosen to sit with some other sixth year girls to compare the results of their potions homework. Hermione soon found herself at an empty table. She took a sip of her tea and opened a copy of _The Daily Prophet. _Nothing interesting had happened since yesterday. The only noticeable new thing was that the date had changed. _Yep. It's Monday alright. _


	9. Getting Used to It

**Getting Used To It**

Draco walked into the Great Hall in his school uniform and had his cloak hung over his shoulder. His hair was spiked again this morning. His headphones were on and he was listening to his Poison CD. He started walking over to his usual spot at his own Slytherin table and then saw Pansy. _No thank you. _He stopped and looked for somewhere else to sit. He saw Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. He took his headphones off, tip-toed over, and paused behind her.

He put his hand on her shoulder. She screamed, turned around automatically, and punched him in the stomach before realizing what she was doing. He fell over onto the floor after he yelled in pain. "Oh my God! Draco!" She went down to the floor to help him up.

"It's nice to see you, too," he said hoarsely with his hand over where she had hit him.

"I really didn't mean to do that. It's just that you startled me."

He reached down and pulled his shirt tail out of his pants so he could look at the bruise. "Damn! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Believe it or not, I was raised by muggles and they don't have the advantage of magic for defense." She touched the place where she punched him. "Does that hurt?" Chills were sent up and down his body when he touched him but then he winced in pain. "Sorry," she said, timidly. "So, uh, did you want to ask me something?"

"Well, I was going to ask if I could sit with you before you assaulted me." He said as he got up and tucked his shirt back in. She got up, too, and sat back down.

"Sure, you can sit here but why don't you want to sit over at..." She looked over to the Slytherin table to see the hideous face of none other than Pansy Parkinson. "Oh."

He plopped his books down on and sat down where Neville usually sat. When he sat down, a place setting and food appeared. He grabbed a fork and piled his eggs and bacon onto a piece of toast, smashed the other piece on top, picked up his creation, and took a big bite out of it. He took a sip of tea and felt his injury again. "Ouch."

* * *

They sat there talking and eating and then people began to come in. Draco noticed this and he saw Harry and Ron walk in. He got up abruptly. Hermione looked past him and saw them coming. She reached up and pulled him back down. "They're going to have to get used to it sometime."

He hesitantly sat back down but didn't continue eating. He kept looking at Harry and Ron as they were approaching. Ron nodded in acknowledgement towards Malfoy and sat on the other side of Hermione. Harry, on the other hand, sat directly across from her without looking at him at all. Malfoy felt like an alien in some foreign land and the silence was killing him. After about 15 minutes, Draco got up, collected his things, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and left.

"Gee, thanks, guys." Hermione said as she threw her fork down.

"What?" Harry said in surprise.

"Why do you have to hate him so much? He's a really nice guy."

Harry looked befuddled. "This is Malfoy we're talking about! Malfoy!"

"Yes, but he also happens to be my boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean that I have to like him!" He glanced over at Ron who was eating his omelet.

"You could have at least tried to be a little bit nice to him!" Her face was flushed.

"Do you really expect us to push aside 7 years of him being an asshole and be his best mate a mere three days after you two hooked up?" Harry was getting worked up and shooting confused looks at Ron who was still just sitting there eating.

"I think you could have been more polite- that's all." She picked up her books and walked out of the Great Hall towards the library.

Harry watched her as she walked out and then turned back to Ron. "Where the hell were you back there?!" Harry was mad.

He paused and very matter-of-factly said, "Well, Harry, I was sitting right h-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!" Harry was standing up and his voice echoed throughout the room. He noticed this and sat back down.

"I was staying out of it. I don't want to get any more involved than I already am. I completely agree with you- Malfoy is an asshole but he is Hermione's boyfriend and we were pretty rude back there."

"But this is Malfoy! He's..." Harry paused. "Malfoy!"

"Is that your only accusation?"

"Yes! His name is enough to make him a bad person!"

"She is happy with him and that's all that counts to me. Now, you can continue making a fool of yourself or you can accept the fact that Hermione Granger, your friend, is in love with Malfoy."

"I would expect you of all people to be a little more upset about this whole ordeal!" Harry's hushed voice had turned into something a little less than a yell.

Ron's face was getting red. "Don't think that I'm too thrilled about this! You know if it was my way I would be the object of her affection but I'm not! Malfoy is! She is my best friend- just my friend! I can't change that, believe me- I tried!" His face was flushed, voice was cracked, and his eyes were tearing. He wiped away the wetness on his cheeks and collected himself. "I just learned to accept it. Don't make it a bigger deal than it is."

"Were you not just trying to commit suicide 2 days ago about this?"

"That's in the past and I've put that behind me. I'm living here and now and you should, too."

"What are you trying to say? That you don't think that Malfoy was the bastard that he was?"

"No. I am trying to say that that shouldn't be the reason why you hate him. I really do think he has changed and that is how we should see people- how they are right now, not how they were back then. If how you're seeing him right now is how you see all people, you would still see Sirius as a murderer."

Harry knew he had been beat. That didn't change the fact that he was infuriated. "Well... I'm not going to like him."

"That's your decision- not mine." Ron got up and left. Harry looked down at his food and proceeded to eat in silence. He jumped when his mail landed next to him. He gathered his things and went out towards the Herbology greenhouses.


	10. Just a Friend

**Just A Friend**

Ron walked into the library and saw Hermione's face buried in _Hogwarts: A History._ He walked over and set his books down. "Hey. Are you okay?"

She pulled her face out of the book and started bawling. "I –thought-he-was-happy-for-me!" She was crying uncontrollably. He hesitated but then pulled her into a hug. He was surprised when she hugged him back.

"It's okay. He just hasn't gotten it burned into his head yet that you and Malfoy are seeing each other. He just needs some time. But you have to admit, you really rushed into this."

She looked up at him and said "But I've liked him since 4th year. It doesn't seem like that short of a time to me."

"I know. If you ask me, he's overreacting. You shouldn't be too upset about it. Please stop crying." He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "Shhhh. It's okay."

Her crying faded away and she hugged him more tightly. "Thank you, Ron. You're such a good friend."

"It's why I'm here." He stuffed his hankie back in his pocket and let go of her. "Bloody hell! Class starts in 5 minutes!" he said as he looked at his watch. "We'll never make it in time!"

"Yes we will." She looked suggestively towards the fireplace.

He smiled and then realized something. "Hermione, there is no fireplace in the greenhouse."

She started panicking. "Well, it's not helping that we're just sitting here. C'mon!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat. He grabbed his things before they were out of his reach. They ran out of the library and frantically towards the grounds. Ron tripped over his loose shoelace and Hermione helped him up.

They approached the greenhouse. "Whew! We're in time!" he said breathlessly. They slowed down to a walk and noticed that there was no one in there. They reached the door and a note was pinned to the door. It read "Class is cancelled today. I won't tell if you won't- Professor Sprout."

Hermione and Ron stood there dumbfounded. Ron looked at his bruise on his knee. "Screw you, Sprout!" he said hoarsely. Hermione dropped her stuff onto the ground and sat down. "What the heck are you doing on the ground?"

"Sitting down. My legs hurt."

"Okay," he said. He dropped his bag and sat down.

After about 5 minutes, they finally caught their breath. Ron was lying on his back and Hermione was sitting with her chin propped up on her hands. They sat there for about 20 minutes. She looked down at Ron and smiled. "You owe me an ice cream," she said.

He sat up. "Darn. I was hoping that you had forgotten about that." He sighed. "Okay. We don't have a class for another half an hour, right?"

"Yep- Transfiguration is at 11:00."

"Well, okay. Let's go."

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked back up the Great Hall and Hermione got her long awaited ice cream. Ron was hungry so he got one, too. She got strawberry and he got vanilla. Just as they were leaving the room to go back outside, Hermione noticed that her shoe was untied. "Ron, my shoe is untied. Can you hold this for me?" she said as she handed him her ice cream.

Draco walked into the room and caught Hermione in a kiss when she got up. Ron just stood there. He cleared his throat. Hermione broke away from Draco. "Oh, sorry, Ron. I'm going with Draco. I'll meet you back in Transfiguration. Bye!" She walked out of the room, leaving Ron there.

He stood there, a little bit shaken. "Bye," he said but it was too late- she was already gone. _She's my friend. I'm happy for her. _It was no use. He threw the ice creams into the trash and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Professor McGonagall's classroom.


	11. Weirdest Four Days of His Life

**Weirdest Four Days of His Life**

As Ron was walking towards the Transfiguration classroom, he heard what sounded like someone crying. He rounded the bend and found Pansy Parkinson sitting on the ground, sobbing. He froze. _Do I help her? _He started to walk away but then looked back. _What kind of person am I? I can't just leave her there crying. _He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Are you okay, Pansy?"

"Go away. I'm fine," she said through a deluge of tears.

"I don't think you are," Ron said as he sat down beside her. He had always been a compassionate person. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't like it when people cry." She gave him the now-what's-the real-reason look. "Or maybe it's because I have nothing better to do."

She looked at him through bloodshot eyes, a little surprised that he was even talking to her. "It's embarrassing."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

She wiped away the wetness that was on her cheeks that would only to be replaced by new tears. "You know that Draco and that Granger girl are going out, don't you? What am I saying? Of course you do. Anyway, no offense but I have been jealous of Hermione ever since I found out that he liked her- which was about 2 years ago. I've liked Draco since before we even started here at Hogwarts because our parents are good friends and he hates me and I don't know what to do about it because I really, really like him." She was sobbing again. "And I can't believe I just told you that."

Ron sat stunned, then smiled and let out a short, quiet laugh.

"You promised that you wouldn't laugh at me!"

"I wasn't laughing at you."

"Then what were you doing? Laughing with me? Because I'm not laughing."

"I was laughing at the fact that I know exactly how you feel."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really, I do. I felt that way about Hermione."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Who said I was happy?"

"I did. Now, why aren't you as sad as I am?"

"I was."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Ron stared at her for a moment. Then, he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and pulled his sleeve up his arm so that his wrists were visible. The marks from a few days ago were still there. "Oh my God." She reached out and touched the cuts and to his surprise, her hands were incredibly soft. His skin tingled where she had touched him. _She's not really that ugly up close._

"So I'm not lying."

Her tears had slowed. "Then how did you get over it?" she asked, quietly.

"I realized that it was what was best for her. I would rather her be happy with someone else than miserable with me."

"She wouldn't be miserable with you." After saying this, she turned a light pink. Luckily, Ron didn't notice anything.

"Well, she wouldn't be as happy as she is now."

"Yes, but you would."

"That's true but they are so perfect for each other. I'm sorry but it's true- and I'm sure that I'm not the only one who's noticed it."

"Yeah. I've noticed it, too. I just don't like to admit it."

"I know what you mean."

The bell rung and the halls began to fill with people. Ron got up and offered his hand to her to help her up. She held onto it as he lifted her up off the ground. He was surprisingly strong. "Um, thank you for helping me."

"No problem. At least you stopped crying."

"So, uh, what class do you have next?"

"I have Transfiguration."

"Me too!" she said excitedly and then her face turned a deep pink when she realized how silly her remark had sounded.

Ron grinned as the tips of his ears and cheeks turned red. "Cool. So, do you want to walk with me?"

"Okay."

* * *

Harry and Ron walked out of Professor McGonagall's classroom towards the Great Hall. "That has got to be the most boring class ever," Harry said.

Ron simply nodded. His facial expression was that of disappointment. Today had been the first time that Hermione hadn't sat by him in Transfiguration. Gryffindor shared the same class with Slytherin and she sat by Malfoy that day. He knew it was going to happen but he never thought that her sitting with Draco meant that she wouldn't sit by him. They walked into the room to find Hermione and Ginny talking to each other and laughing. Harry sat down beside Ginny, kissed her, and started talking to the girls. Ron, on the other hand, grabbed a sack lunch and walked out onto the grounds with it.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hello, Harry," she said quietly.

"Listen, I was an ass earlier-"

"Yes you were."

"Well, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah. Just please be a bit more polite towards him. I really like him."

"If I have to."

"Thank you. Where's Ron?"

"I don't know. He was right behind me."

"He got his lunch to-go. He looked kind of down," Ginny said.

"Oh, great." She picked up her sandwich and her bag.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go see who peed in your brother's cornflakes."

Ginny looked at Hermione with the most confused look imaginable. "Huh?"

"I'm going to go see what's wrong with Ron."

"Oh. Okay."

With that, Hermione left the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor tower. A beam of sunlight came pouring in through the window. Just then, she remembered something. _"And you honestly thought I would be in the castle on a beautiful day like this? Now, come on. You should know me better than that."_ She immediately turned around and went out towards the grounds.

* * *

Hermione found Ron sitting on a big rock that jutted out of the side of the hill.

"Hi, Ron! What's up?"

"Nothing," he said coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all! I'm just fine!" He picked up his sandwich and started to take a bite out of it.

"Liar."

He drew his sandwich back away from his mouth. "You know, I went out of my way to make sure that you were okay this morning and then you just ditched me."

The color left her face. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Ron. I forgot-"

"Yeah, I know. I thought that we were having a good time, too. Do you really find me that uninteresting?"

"No."

"Then why do you run away from me every chance you get?"

"I don't run away from you. It's just that I'm confused."

"You're confused? Hermione, these have been the weirdest four days of my life. I told the woman I love the truth about how I felt about her, I found out that you are going out with Malfoy who, might I add, you used to despise, I tried to kill myself, and I willingly talked with Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione looked at Ron dumbstruck. "It's not like I expected him to do that."

"Well, believe it or not, I still have feelings for you and I took offense to your disgustingly excessive public display of affection with Malfoy."

"I love Draco and you should be happy for me."

"I am happy for you, not for the fact that you're seeing Malfoy but because you're happy. I want you to be happy and that's all I've wanted for a long time."

"Then why can't you accept the fact that Draco and I are seeing each other?!"

"Because it's killing me on the inside!"

"Why, Ron?! What is making you feel so much agony?! Just tell me what's killing you so much!"

"It's killing me to know that it will never be me."

She stared at him with her jaw dropped. "Do you want to know why I stopped loving you?" He nodded. "It's because you are too much like a brother to me. I love you as my best friend- not romantically. It would be too awkward to go out with you." She paused. "And, to tell you the truth, I moved on to prevent something like this from happening."

Nothing was said for what seemed like an eternity. Ron was avoiding eye contact with Hermione who, on the other hand, was staring strait at him. "Do you want to know what it'd be like if it were you?" she asked. Ron looked over at her after she asked him. He had no idea what she was talking about. Then, without waiting to receive an answer or any warning at all, Hermione put her hand on the back of his head and leaned in to kiss him.

Ron sat there shocked. Hermione was actually kissing him.

She broke away and gathered her things. "I'll see you later," she said before she walked back towards the castle.


	12. Unanticipated Rendezvous

**Unanticipated Rendezvous**

_September 5th _

_ Today was the strangest day of my life. The day started out like any other day- I woke up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair- the whole deal. _

_It started getting weird during breakfast. Harry and Hermione got into a big argument over Malfoy. She says that we were rude. I think I deserve some credit, though. I at least acknowledged that he was there. Oh, well. Anyway, Hermione ran off in a huff and Harry was extremely pissed at me for not backing him up. I told Harry that he was being ridiculous and went off to help Hermione. _

_When I found her in the library (big surprise) she was crying and I did what I thought I was supposed to do and hugged her. Even though she was mad at me, she hugged me back. I thought I had done a pretty good job of comforting her._

_Then, I realized that we were late for Herbology. We ran down to the greenhouses to find that Professor Sprout had cancelled on us for absolutely no reason at all. Not that I'm complaining but it was just weird. _

_So Hermione and I had some down time and we decided to get an ice cream- the one that I owed her from yesterday. As we were walking out of the Great Hall, she had to tie her shoe and gave her ice cream to me to hold. Then, Malfoy walked in and caught her in a lip-lock right in front of me. Then, she left. I had nothing better to do and was kind of, actually very hurt so I decided to go to my next class which was Transfiguration._

_As I was walking to class, I found Pansy sitting in a dark corridor crying. Since I was kind of bored and I don't like it when girls cry, I sat down and tried to help her. It turns out we are going through the exact same thing only with different people- she likes Malfoy. We actually sat and talked. And as we continued to talk, I felt more and more nervous around her. Nervous isn't the word, actually. It was more like excited but embarrassed at the same time. When she touched my scars, her hands were really soft and gentle and left me feeling kind of dizzy. She's not really that ugly, either. Towards the end of the conversation, there was a lot of blushing and awkward moments. Then the bell rang and we walked to class together. It was freaky._

_Then, we walked into the classroom, I sat down where I usually sit and Pansy went to go sit with Crabbe and Goyle. Right before we were about to start the lesson, Hermione and Malfoy walked in, hand-in-hand and sat down together on the other side of the room. That was the first time she hasn't sat with me in Transfiguration._

_Then, at lunch, I was so upset that she had blown me off twice that day that I decided to sit by myself to keep myself from blowing up at her. As I was sitting there, Hermione came out and sat out there with me and I did blow up. _

_I thought she was mad at me but then, out of nowhere, she kissed me. It wasn't a discreet peck on the cheek like I'm used to. No, this was a full-fledged, honest to goodness kiss-something I had wanted for a long time. It was really awkward and random and not Hermione-like. The thing is, when she kissed me, it wasn't anything like I expected it to be. I expected to be excited and happy that she was doing that but it was different. When she kissed me, not only was I not excited nor happy, but I felt nothing at all. I didn't, no, I still don't know why I felt this way but I'm really confused. I love her and she kissed me. That should be a reason to be happy, right? I don't know. I'm really confused. I haven't told anyone about it. The only one who knows (I think) is Hermione and I don't believe she's told anyone. _

_The rest of the day went by in a blur so it doesn't matter._

_Ron_

Ron shut his journal. He sat in his dorm alone. Hermione hadn't been around much besides during classes and God knows where Harry and Ginny were. He was really bored.

Keeping a journal was something that Hermione had suggested as an outlet for his feelings. Since it was Hermione who suggested it, he did it. He didn't really like doing it but it was habit now.

The time was 9:41 and he knew the night was young. Most people would probably be outside or just hanging out in the halls or were in the common room. He was truly bored. He climbed out of his bed, grabbed his jacket, and went down the stairs into the common room. A couple of first years were sitting at a table studying and a few second and third years were sitting by the fire talking. A second year guy waved at him and he waved back as he climbed out of the portrait hole. As he walked out, he found Harry and Ginny pressed up against a wall making out. He would normally give them his usual speech but didn't feel like it tonight. He kept walking and they didn't even notice he was there. He kept walking towards the grounds for some air. He found several other couples lingering together (among other things) in the hallways. He mentally sighed.

Ron finally reached the grounds. The moon was slightly covered by clouds but was still very bright. He hadn't planned on meeting her there but he wanted to talk to her anyway. He made his way towards the lake and found Pansy sitting alone on a bench. She was just staring off into space. He casually walked over to the bench and sat down pretty close to her but kept a comfortable distance. "Hey, Pansy." He said it like it was something he did every day.

She turned and shivered when she heard his voice. His voice was so smooth and soft and gentle. "Hi," she said shyly.

"How are you?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm well. How are you?" Her nervousness was noticeable now.

"I'm pretty good." He had no idea why he was so anxious around her. Sure, she had gotten better looking over the summer but he had liked Hermione earlier that day. He set his hand back down and it landed on something warm. He looked down and saw that his hand was resting on hers. He pulled it away quickly. They were both blushing like crazy. They sat there, not saying anything. He hadn't meant for this to be awkward but for some reason he didn't want to walk away.

Just then, she jumped up. "Spider!" she screamed.

"Where?!" Ron shrieked as he also jumped up in terror.

"Right there!" she said as she pointed at the tiny arachnid crawling on the bench.

Suddenly, a surge of heroism shot through him. He took off his shoe, brought it above his head, and gallantly squished the 8-legged foe. He lifted his shoe up to see if it was still alive. It wasn't, but he hit it again just to make sure. "Got it," he said as he slipped his shoe back on.

When he came back up, he was really close to Pansy. He couldn't help but stare. He had never been this close to her. She was actually quite pretty up close.

His hair came down just below his eyebrow. His eyes were a piercing blue color, visible even now when the only light came from the moon. Those very eyes were looking strait at her. "What?" she asked shyly as she turned towards him.

They stood there just looking into each other's eyes. Pansy was bright red and her heart was racing. Then, Ron put his hand on her cheek. She took in a breath as he leaned down to kiss her. She put her hands on his chest and they soon made their way up around his neck. Ron put one hand down on her waist and kept the other on her cheek. After a while, his hand started to get in the way. He moved it down her neck and brushed it against her chest as it settled down on her waist. She quivered and let out a soft whimper. He pulled her more tightly against him. "Don't....." she said, too breathless to finish.

He broke away and took a step back. His face was scarlet. "Sorry. I don't know-"

"No," she said quietly. She took a step closer to him. "Don't stop."

Ron raised his eyebrow and then smiled. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her against himself. She brought her arms around his neck and looked at him for a minute before she reached up to initiate the kiss again.


	13. Just Like the Old Days

**Just Like the Old Days**

Hermione woke up to a room full of sleeping girls around 6:45 AM. She silently got ready and headed down into the common room. She was greeted by emptiness. This wasn't a strange thing to her- she liked to get up early whereas her classmates did not.

She walked over to the red velvet sofa by the window and pulled out her Herbology book. _I don't feel like studying. _She looked down at the textbook. _Why am I even taking this class? I've had it since first year._ She stuffed the book back into her messenger bag. _God, I hate Tuesdays. _ She sat in silence looking out the window, reminiscing about the other night when she was swept off her feet by her prince charming.

Just then, Harry came in through the portrait hole and made Hermione let out a small scream. "Harry!" She lowered her voice. "You scared me! Why are you up so early?"

"Quidditch practice. The season hasn't even started and they're still making me work my ass off."

"I'm sorry. Did you see Ron last night?"

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with Ron? Don't you care about me anymore?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh my God. Don't tell me you like me, too," she said sarcastically.

"I have one word for you- Ginny."

"Ginny likes me?!"

"You know what I mean. But really- why are you so worried about Ron?"

"I don't know. He's just acting weird. He's never around anymore."

"I'm never around anymore and it doesn't faze you like he does."

"Yeah, but I know or at least have a pretty good idea of where you are."

"Ahhh! Stalker!"

She smiled and punched him playfully. "It's just that he is always around and it's strange now that he's not. I mean, his whole life is within Gryffindor and I can't imagine why he's anywhere else. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He has been acting a little strange lately. I did see him last night but I was half asleep. He, actually a thud caused by him, woke me up in the middle of the night when he tripped over something on the way to the bathroom. He was still fully clothed."

"Interesting, he doesn't seem like the late-night-meeting type of person to me. Jeez, I'm getting kind of hungry. You want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to change."

"Okay."

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Harry returned to the common room. Hermione was still curled up in a ball on the sofa and was staring off into space. He snuck up behind her, jumped over the back of the couch, and landed next to her. She screamed and he quickly stuck a pillow between Hermione and himself to avoid breaking some ribs from her blow. "Harry! Don't do that!" He started laughing uncontrollably. She shoved him and he shoved her back. She shoved him again and he hit her with the pillow. She was knocked off the couch and she landed flat on her butt. "Oh, it's on, now!" She got up, grabbed a pillow, and tackled him. She climbed up on top of him and started beating Harry with the pillow.

"Get off of me!" he said in between swats.

"Never!" She kept beating him and he started to get annoyed. So he flipped her over and pinned her underneath him. She was on top of the pillow and he was too far away from the sofa to grab another one, which would give her a chance to escape. So, instead, he started tickling her.

"Ah! Harry!" She was laughing and squirming beneath him and he had a very amused look on his face. "Get off!"

"No, thank you. I'd much rather make you suffer."

"Please?!"

"Nah," he said as he proceeded to tickle her. Then, Hermione put her finger in her mouth and stuck it in his ear. "Ew!" He rolled off of her and she broke away. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the portrait hole. Harry wiped the spit out of his ear and followed her out into the silent corridors.

"Hermione! Come back here! Nobody gives me a Wet Willy and gets away with it!" he said as he made a mad dash after her. She was laughing hysterically.

Mr. Filch was at the end of the hall mopping up a mess that Peeves left. He set out a sign that said "Wet Floor" but neither Hermione nor Harry saw it. Hermione's feet flew out from underneath her. Harry caught up with her and he also fell on his back beside her. They looked at each other with looks of pain. Then they started laughing really loud.

"Stupid kids. I ought to get you both detentions," said Filch who was standing there looking at Harry and Hermione who were lying on the floor. They stopped laughing but were still smiling. They got up and walked towards the Great Hall. "My ass hurts," Harry said as they rounded the corner. They started laughing again.

Hermione smiled. _Just like the old days. If only Ron were here..._


	14. Suspicions and Second Chances

**Suspicions and Second Chances**

Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall still giggling a little bit. They walked over to their seats at the table and Harry sat down. Hermione, on the other hand, stayed standing and piled her eggs onto her toast. She picked up her bacon, set it on top of the eggs, and squished another piece of toast on top of it. "What are you doing?" Harry asked as she licked her fingers.

"I'm making a sandwich..." Harry gave her a confused look. "Draco showed me."

"Oh, _Draco,_" Harry said as he mockingly fluttered his eyelashes.

She shot him a glare. "I don't want to eat inside. Let's eat outside."

"Okay." Harry piled his food onto his toast in a large heap trying to mimic Hermione. He picked it up and followed her out of the Great Hall.

She stopped halfway to the door. "No, I change my mind. Let's eat in here."

"Okay..." She made her way back to her seat but instead of sitting on the bench, she sat on the table. Harry looked at her and shrugged as he sat next to her. "Um, why are we sitting on the table?"

"I don't know why you're sitting up here but I'm sitting here just because I feel like it." Just then, Ron walked past the doors of the Great Hall. She gasped and grabbed Harry by the arm. "C'mon!"

"Damn it, Hermione! Make up your mind! I'm hungry!"

"We're going to go talk to Ron."

"Why?" he asked as she was dragging him by the sleeve out of the room.

"Because."

"Oh, that explains a lot." He started following her voluntarily so she loosened her grip a little bit. As they exited the Great Hall, Harry was pulled out of her grasp. She turned around to see why he had stopped and found Harry and Ginny in a lip-lock. _Typical._ She left him and continued to pursue Ron, who was going outside.

He was within earshot and Hermione called out to him. "Ron!" He stopped and spun around. "Wait up!" She finally caught up to him. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"Hi, Hermione. I was going to get my jacket," said Ron.

"Why is it outside?"

"I left it there last night."

"Oh, so that's where you were. What were you doing?"

"I decided to take a walk."

"Until about 1:30 in the morning?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was with someone." He realized what he had said. _Ron, you dolt! You're talking to Hermione! She's going to figure it out!_

"Oh, really? With whom?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

His palms were sweating. "Um, Neville."

"No you weren't. He was in the common room after dinner and I saw him go upstairs at about 11:00."

His face was now long past red. "I-I have to go get my jacket."

Hermione was left standing in the entrance hall and was kind of disappointed. She turned around to head back to the Great Hall again and posted on the wall was a flyer that read:

HOGSMEADE

THIS WEEKEND

TURN IN YOUR FORMS

"Yea!" Hermione was hyper so she decided to dance. "Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade!"

"Jeez, Hermione, it's just Hogsmeade." She turned around to see the smiling face of Draco. He walked over, leaned down, and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How long have you been standing there?"

"The first thing I saw was the Hogsmeade song and dance." He laughed. "Why is Hogsmeade that exciting?"

"I don't know. It's not. I just needed a reason to dance."

"Well, please, don't let me stop you."

She smiled. "Why are you down here?"

"I was looking for you. I know you like to get up early and you weren't in the Great Hall so yeah."

"Oh." She hugged him. "Wait. How do you know I like to get up early?"

"Because I've loved since I met you. You've been my secret obsession until Friday, but it's not a secret anymore," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Hermione smiled. "What time is it?"

Draco looked down at his watch. "Um, 7:27. Why?"

"Yea! We have a whole two and a half hours before class starts!"

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Let's go to breakfast."

"Together?"

"That's what I was planning but if you don't want to okay..."

"No, I mean aren't Potter and Weas- Harry and Ron up, too?"

She smiled at the fact that he used her best friends' first names. "Harry is in there and Ron just ran outside to get his jacket so he'll be there soon."

"Won't they get mad?"

"No, I talked to them. It'll be fine. C'mon." She slipped her arm between his arm and his side as she delicately pulled him towards the Great Hall.

He was a little shocked. _She made her best friends change just because of me? _"I love you."

* * *

They walked into the room and there were more people now. Hermione directed Draco over to the table and she sat down across from Harry and Ginny. Ron still wasn't back from retrieving his jacket. Draco hesitantly followed her action.

"Hey, guys," said Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said. "Hi, Draco."

"Hello." Even though he had been greeted in a friendly manor, he still felt a little weird around Hermione's friends. There was silence for about a minute.

"Good morning, Malfoy," Harry said.


	15. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade **

Saturday came faster than anyone could have predicted. People were gathering towards the front of the school awaiting permission for departure to Hogsmeade. Carriages were being loaded up with students and teachers were collecting permission slips from third years. Forlorn young first and second years were huddled behind the teachers in envy.

Draco had been around Hermione's friends and they started to find each other more tolerable as the week progressed. Ron, on the other hand, hadn't been around much, lately.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Neville were sharing a carriage. They came to a halt. Draco, seeing as how he was sitting closest to the way out, opened the door and was followed by Neville and Harry. Harry held out his hand to help Ginny out and Draco did the same for Hermione. Neville had caught up with Seamus and Dean and Crabbe and Goyle walked past them.

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'm going to go catch up with Crabbe and Goyle. I'll see you later."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. I just need to catch up with them- it's not cool to ditch your band."

"Okay." She stood up on the tips of her toes and lightly kissed him. "I love you."

He hugged her tightly. "I love you, too." He kissed the top of her head and pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Let's see. It's a quarter 'til 10 right now. So, I guess I'll see you at lunch. Bye, Hermione." With that he left.

Hermione turned around. "Ginny, will you hang out with me? I don't want to be all alone. I would go with Ron but I have no idea where he is."

"I was going to go shopping with Harry..."

"No, it's fine. I've got some stuff I need to do, anyway. You girls have fun." He turned to Ginny and kissed her. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too." She started talking to Hermione and began to walk away.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk in the opposite direction. Then, he stopped and turned around. "Hey, Ginny?" he yelled. She turned around. "Meet me outside the Three Broomsticks after lunch, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you then." She waved and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Lunch came and Draco, accompanied by his friends, had come back to the Three Broomsticks. They were all having a surprisingly good time with each other. Crabbe and Goyle weren't the apes most people said they were. They were actually kind of deep and poetic.

The guys had gone to a music supply store that had somehow found its way into Hogsmeade in the past 2 years. Draco had bought some new drumsticks and was using them to poke Goyle every once in while which made him let out a little giggle just like the Pillsbury dough boy. It was probably the funniest thing any of them had ever seen.

Even though she was having a good time, Ginny was kind of anxious. She had wanted to spend the day with Harry and so far she hadn't seen him at all. Then, she saw Harry's face pop up in the window and he motioned for her to come out. Ginny's face lit up.

Ginny got up, grabbed her coat, and opened her mouth to say that she was leaving but was interrupted by Goyle's silly laugh. She laughed with the rest of the group and then she made her announcement. "I had a great time, you all, but I think I'm wanted outside. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Gin," Hermione said.

"See you," said Draco as he poked Goyle again only this time he didn't giggle but let out a squeal like a little girl. Crabbe laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair.

Ginny smiled at this and then walked out to Harry. "Hey," she said as he reached down for her hand.

"Hello," Harry said as he brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it.

She smiled. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Harry led her down the streets of Hogsmeade. Then, without warning, they turned into an alley. Ginny stopped "Harry, you know how I feel about alleys..."

"I promise you will like it."

Ginny closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and held his hand a little tighter. "Okay." They continued down the alley and then the dark dampness of the alley was replaced by warm light the smell of flowers. They came out of the alley and there was a pretty steep hill in front of them. They ascended and when they reached the peak, Ginny gasped. Below her was a field of wildflowers that went on until they reached the foot of a mountain that was a good 3 miles away.

Ginny was shocked. It was quite possibly the prettiest thing she had ever seen. "Wow..."

Harry smiled. "I knew you would like it."

She leaned up and hugged him. "You know me all too well."

He smiled and ran his hands down her back in a very loving and soothing manner. He backed away and held both of her hands. "Listen, Ginny, I love you. You know that, right?" She nodded. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately. That night you showed up in my room, you said something to me that made me realize something. I think you've seen it, too. I realized that we are ready to take the next step in our relationship. I never want to leave you and am willing to go to the end of the world and back again for you. So, with that said, I have something to ask you." Harry dropped down on one knee and Ginny's eyes got huge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Ginny Weasley, my one and only love, will you marry me?"

Ginny smiled and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Yes!" she said as she flung herself onto him. He fell over and she landed on top of him. Harry was beaming with happiness. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and started kissing her with as much passion and fervor one could express. He broke away and lay down beside her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and lay in the field of flowers in utter bliss.

* * *

Lavender Brown was making her way to the girl's bathroom in the Three Broomsticks. As she came around the bend to the restroom, she heard something fall in the closet. She opened the door, flicked on the light, and gasped. "Oh my God, Ron!" 


	16. Profession of Love

**Profession of Love**

"Ron! What the hell are you doing in the closet with Pansy Parkinson?!" said Lavender.

Ron and Pansy were standing in the closet, both breathing heavily and looking flushed. "I-I can explain," said Ron as he stepped in front of Pansy almost protectively.

Lavender's face lit up. "Wait until I tell everyone!" She turned around and started to walk back quickly down the hall, completely forgetting she had to use the restroom.

Ron's face went white and he started down the hall towards Lavender. Seeing as how Ron isn't the brightest creature, he completely neglected his ability to use magic. "No!" he said as he leapt through the air and tackled her.

"Jeez, Ron! Get off, you oaf!"

"No!"

"Yes! You're heavy!"

"I'll get off on one condition-that you never breathe a word to anyone of what you just saw." She was silent.

Just then, Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand into the Three Broomsticks looking very happy. Ginny and Harry walked over to where Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting and Hermione's voice, although barely audible, was heard from where Ron was in the hall.

"Why are you so happy?" The smile on Ginny's face stretched further if that was possible as she held up the ring on her hand. Hermione gasped, gave her a hug, and started squealing like a little girl. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're getting married!"

"What?!" said Ron as he sat up in surprise. Harry looked over and saw that Ron was sitting on Lavender. Lavender used this as a chance to escape. "Lavender!" He sprung up off the ground and ran towards her.

Lavender started running faster towards the happy group of people, Ron close on her heels. Harry saw them. "Hey, guys!" Ron came up sweating and was red in the face. "Ron, why are you chasing Lavender?

"Ron was in the broom closet making out with Pansy Parkinson!" Lavender screamed. Every single eye in the room was on him including the bartender who dropped the glass he was cleaning. Ron's face, ears, and neck turned scarlet.

Hermione was probably the most shocked. _What? Pansy? Why was he there with her? I mean, I thought he still liked me. Not that I care- I have Draco who is the most wonderful guy ever. Hmm. That was something I would have never seen coming. Aw, look at him! He's blushing! _

A lone tear trickled down Ron's face. Then, he ran out of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione turned around to see Draco who was equally shocked as she was. She bent down, grabbed her purse, and began to follow after Ron. Draco came out of his trance and noticed that Hermione was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." She kissed him and walked out the door. She saw Ron running away. She followed him for a while but got tired. "Ron!" He kept running. "Ron!" He still kept on running. "RON!!!" She flipped out her wand. "Ugh! Why must you be so difficult?! ACCIO RON!"

"AHHH!!!" Ron's body came hurtling through the air and was dropped in front of her.

"Now don't make me do that again." Ron's tear stained face had 'ouch' written all over it. "Now, tell me- is it true what Lavender said in there?" Fresh tears formed in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away as he nodded. "Do you like her?" He nodded again. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I knew you guys wouldn't approve," Ron said with a cracked voice.

"Who said I didn't approve?" He stared at her with a shocked and confused expression that Hermione was all too familiar with. She sighed and plopped down beside him. "I don't disapprove of it, Ron. I was kind of shocked at first but after I thought about it, I thought it was kind of cute." The burgundy of his face faded to a deep pink.

"Well, how would you like someone to announce in a public place that you were just making out with someone?"

"I wouldn't like it at all."

"Well that's what I just had to put up with."

"If you like her, then why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm going out with a Slytherin!"

Hermione laughed to herself. "You do realize who you're talking to, don't you?" He smiled weakly. "Now, I don't know how the rest of the school is going to react, but whatever they do, I'll be here for you." She reached over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, I guess you heard that Harry and Ginny are engaged?"

"Yeah. I bet they're happy about that."

"Did you not see your sister's face? I swear if she smiled any bigger she would have ripped her face apart!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah..."

"Well, do you want to start walking back? I'm getting kind of cold and I said that I would come right back."

"Yeah. Sure. I need to go congratulate Harry and Ginny, anyway."

As they approached the Three Broomsticks, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting outside on the stoop. Hermione was the first to speak when they came within earshot. "Hey. Why are you guys sitting out here?"

Goyle explained. "Well, as soon as we finished eating, the bartender shooed us out so he could clean up and we were leaving when Draco said that he was waiting for you and these 2," he said as he pointed to Harry and Ginny, "decided it would be a good time to snog and we," he gestured toward Crabbe, "don't have anything better to do. So, yeah."

"Have you been waiting long?" asked Hermione as she sat down in Draco's lap.

"No," Draco said. He kissed her briefly on the cheek.

Harry and Ginny came up for a breath and Ron used this as his opportunity to congratulate them. "Congrats, you guys. Do Mum and Dad know, Ginny?"

"No. I'm going to owl them as soon as we get back, though."

"Cool. When's the wedding?"

"December 21st and I'm the maid of honor!" shrieked Hermione in excitement.

"And I'm trusting that my best man is going to be there," said Harry as he put his arm around Ron.

Ron's face lit up. "Of course I'll be there!"

"Good."

Just then, Pansy walked out of the building, looked at Ron, and walked past him. Ron stared in her direction looking hurt. Hermione recognized this. "Don't just stand there, Ron! Go after her!"

Ron ran up behind her and she walked faster. "Pansy, wait up. What was that back there?" She kept walking. "Are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to see a mascara-streaked face with the glisten of fresh tears on her cheek. He gasped.

"Do I look okay? You left me in a fucking closet, Ron!"

_Oh, shit. _"I'm sorry. I was going to try to keep Lavender from telling everybody."

"Are you that ashamed of me?"

"I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then why do you not want anyone to find out about us?"

"I-I-"

"What? Is it because I'm the 'school slut'? Am I just your plaything? Did you think that you could just have your way with me and leave? I thought you were different than the rest of them, Ron. I thought you liked me for me."

"I do like you for you, Pansy."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because you are one of the few people who actually understands me. You saw me, Ron, not 1/3 of the Golden Trio, Ron. Not many people even care to see that. I can relate to you and you can relate to me."

"I don't know if I understand you right now."

"Please don't do this."

"What am I doing? You're the one who can't stand for anyone to know that we're going out."

"I was trying to protect us."

"How?"

"You know how much crap we would get from our housemates."

"Then why did you make the first move?"

"Because."

"We're not in first year anymore- I need a better answer than 'because'."

"Remember that day when I found you crying in the hall?" She nodded. "Well, I think we can both look back and say that that was a very awkward experience. I don't know about you but I got really nervous and stuff. Then, after Transfiguration at lunch, I was confused and decided to go outside. Hermione followed me out and she kissed me."

Pansy became really confused and started to cry harder. "What the hell does Hermione have to do with anything?!"

"I wasn't done yet. When she kissed me, I didn't feel anything. Then, that night, I found you again. When I was with you, I got butterflies in my stomach and my palms got sweaty and I was blushing like crazy. I feel something when I'm with you."

"Oh? And what exactly do you _feel_?" Her crying had slowed again but she was still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Nervousness. Excitement." He put up his hand to wipe away a remaining tear. "Love."


	17. Men Don't Cry

**Men Don't Cry**

Draco and Hermione were still sitting outside the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny had gone "shopping" and Crabbe and Goyle went to Honeyduke's. It had been about 10 minutes since Ron went running after Pansy.

Draco and Hermione were sitting there on the step, making out, minding their own business when the bartender came out looking peeved. "I thought I told you kids to leave!"

Draco pulled Hermione up with him as the man flung the door open to avoid being hit. "Jeez! We're out of your damn restaurant! What more do you want us to do?!"

"Come on, Draco," said Hermione, tugging at his arm. "We're sorry, sir. We'll leave now." Draco was looked back at the man angrily and flipped him off.

"Draco, don't do that!" said Hermione as she lowered his arm.

"What? He started it."

"Well that doesn't mean that you should finish it," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from him.

Draco walked up behind her. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"How mad?" he asked.

She felt his breath on her neck and quivered. "Furious," she said more quietly than usual, still keeping a strait face,.

"Really?" He put his arm around her waist and she uncrossed her arms.

"Mmmhmm." It was all she could get out without sounding completely ridiculous.

"I don't think you are…" he leaned over and kissed her where between the end of her jaw and her ear.

She giggled. _Damn it. _"Ugh! Fine!" she turned around, draped hre arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

Draco was the first to break away. "That's what I thought." Hermione blushed a little bit. "So what do you want to do now?" said Draco as he reached down and held her hand.

Hermione stopped and looked at him. "You know, as much as I love you, I still know hardly anything about you."

Draco chuckled to himself. "Really? Well what do you want to know?" He pulled her over to a bench and sat down.

"Hm. Let's see… What's your favorite color?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" he said as he picked at his green shirt.

"Umm… what's your favorite band?"

"Guns n' Roses- duh."

Hermione giggled. "Okay. Does it take you more than 30 minutes to get ready in the morning?"

"Maybe…"

"Haha! Um, who was your first kiss?"

"Pansy, unfortunately. But I didn't do it voluntarily- Vinny and Greg dared me to do it when I was seven."

"Who?"

"Crabbe and Goyle, I mean. Sorry."

"Oh, yeah! Their names are Vincent and Gregory, right?"

"Yup."

"What's your favorite subject in school?"

"Potions."

"Ew. Why?"

"I don't know. I just like it."

"Cool. Uh, how many girls have you…um…you know." Draco's face turned a light pink. "You knew it was going to come up eventually."

"I haven't."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You're still a virgin?"

"Despite what most people say, yeah, I am."

"Oh, my God!"

"You are, too, right? Still a virgin I mean."

Her face turned a scarlet that would make any Weasley proud. Even though he was her boyfriend, she felt a little weird talking about this and mentally kicked herself for bringing it up. "Of course I am."

"Okay. Just making sure…"

"Did you ever consider following in your father's footsteps?"

The brightness from his face left. His dad had died at the beginning of sixth year. He was sent to Azkaban for finally being caught in the act of Death Eating. He made an escape attempt but was unsuccessful, earning himself a dementor's kiss. "No. Never."

"Good." She laid her head on his chest. "Why do you love me?"

"Because you showed me that life is never as bad as it sounds. I never knew what it was like to be loved before I met you. Heck, I never knew what anything was like before I met you. I was a rich man's son. My mother was never 'Mummy'. My father, the bastard he was, was always away doing Voldemort's dirty work. I never had real parents. My only purpose was to carry on the Malfoy name. I was never taught how to love. It was all hate." Draco's eyes started to fill with tears. "I was always told that I was never good enough. My father would beat me for anything I did wrong. 'You're tarnishing the Malfoy name!' he would say. I'd cry and he'd only hit me harder for not being a man. I was barely a teenager, much less a man." He tried to wipe away the tears but managed to fail. "That's why I couldn't tell you before, Hermione. If my father knew, he would have killed me."

Hermione had taken her head up and was staring at him. She knew that Lucius Malfoy was an awful person but she never knew that he beat Draco. She, too, began to cry. She pulled Draco over to her in a loving hug and smoothed his hair comfortingly. "It's okay, Draco. You're father is dead and Voldemort is gone."

Draco was trying with all his might to hold back his tears. Hermione noticed this. "Just cry. It's good for you to do it once in a while."

"Men don't cry."

"Draco, let loose. No one is here to make you stop."


	18. Just Another Night

**Just Another Night**

"I'm actually getting married!!!" said a giddy Ginny back in the girls' dormitory. She had shown everybody in her room her ring. Even though they slept in the same room every night, they decided to have a little slumber party. Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed and Parvati and Lavender were lying on the bed adjacent to them.

"So exactly how did he propose?" asked Hermione who grabbed a pillow and hugged it against her stomach.

Ginny looked down at her ring that she had been unknowingly fiddling with since she got back. "Well, after he pulled me out of the bar, he dragged me down an alley that was really foul smelling and dark and wet. Then, that opened up into a grassy hill. He led me up to the top and there was a huge field of wildflowers below us- by far one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. And then, he dropped down on one knee and popped the question."

"How sweet!" they all chorused which was followed by laughter.

"That sounds very Harry-like." Hermione reached over and got an Every Flavor Bean which she immediately spat out in disgust. "Yuck! That tasted like grass!"

"And how exactly do you know what grass tastes like?" asked Parvati who cautiously ate a bean.

"I saw Crookshanks eating it once so I decided it would be fit to do the same," she said very matter-of-factly.

"I swear if you were any weirder I don't know if I could be your friend."

"Gee, thanks, Gin," said Hermione as she threw the pillow at Ginny.

"Show us your ring again!" squealed Lavender excitedly.

Ginny thrust her hand out to reveal a large diamond set in a gold band. "I'm can't believe I'm actually getting married!"

"You must have said that at least 3 dozen times since we got back from Hogsmeade."

"Well, I'm happy about it! Why, you ask? Because I'm getting married to Harry Potter!" Ginny got up and started jumping on her bed. Hermione soon followed her and then they were all on their beds jumping excitedly around.

Then, Ron popped up in the doorway. "What the bloody hell are you girls doing?" The girls screamed because they were all wearing their pajamas.

"Ron! How did you get in here?!" said Hermione as she attempted to cover herself up. Ron didn't say anything. "Quit drooling, Ron!"

"Uh, th-the door was open."

"Well, get out!" screamed Parvati.

"Yeah, because if you don't we might have to get you." Hermione hopped up out of the bed and walked over towards Ron.

"Get me? How exactly do you plan to do that?" he chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Like this!" Ginny picked up a pillow from the bed, ran over, and swatted him over the head with it.

"Please, Ginny. Just because you're armed with a pillow doesn't mean that you aren't my little sister."

"What is that supposed to mean? Ah!" Ron picked Ginny up, put her over his shoulder, and carried her out the door. "Put me down!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"What are you going to do? Tell Mum?"

"Ron! Put her down!" Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"Where are all these pillows coming from?!"

"Put her down and I'll tell you."

"No." He leaned over the balcony. "Harry! I have just captured your fiancé. What would you like me to do with her?" he yelled at Harry, who was sitting in the common room.

"I said put her down!" Hermione ran over and leapt at Ron. Parvati and Lavender were also in the hall equipped with pillows. Ron ran down the stairs, still carrying Ginny, and ran into the common room. Hermione, who had missed Ron when she leapt at him, tumbled down the stairs after him and latched onto his leg.

Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were sitting in the room looking very amused. "How do you get them to do that?" asked Seamus who gestured towards the 4 girls clustered around Ron.

Ginny struggled but finally wriggled out of Ron's grasp, landed with a thud on the floor, and started laughing hysterically. "Don't do that ever again!"

"Yeah, she's mine," said Harry as he scooped her up and kissed her, causing all the girls to giggle.

"And as for you," said Hermione directing her attention back to Ron, "you should have realized that you would be punished for your actions." She, Lavender, and Parvati attacked him with pillows and knocked him to the ground.

"A little help?" said Ron between whacks of the girls.

"C'mon, Ron. It's just a bunch of girls," said Dean who was sitting in the floor practically rolling with laughter.

"The key word there is 'bunch'. They may be defenseless alone but when they're in packs-"

"Defenseless? I'm hurt that you think that," said Lavender who gave Ron a big swat with her pillow.

"Okay. Up you get," said Seamus who looped his arm around Parvati and picked her off Ron. Dean followed and got Lavender.

Hermione looked at Neville warningly. "Don't even think about it."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he sarcastically saluted her.

"Here, Ron, let me show you just how defenseless I can be."

"I was kidding! Kidding! K-i-d-i-n-g!"

"There's another 'D' in 'kidding', Ron."

"Oh, whatever. Now will you please remove yourself from my person?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'm not getting up until your begging for mercy."

"Okay, fine. Be that way." Ron flipped over so that he was on top of her.

"That is so not fair!" Ron just ignored her. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Ron! Put me down!" Ron didn't say anything. "Please?"

Ron shrugged. "Okay." He dropped Hermione on the floor and started laughing hysterically.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked while sitting on the floor.

"Yes it was."

"Oh. Right." She slung her leg to the side and kicked Ron's legs from underneath him, causing his to fall flat on his ass.

"You two are too funny," said Neville who was picking up his deck of cards he had dropped.

"Well, I'm going to bed before I am taken hostage again. Goodnight." Hermione got up, smiled, stuck her tongue out at Ron, and walked up the stairs to her room.

Hermione reached her room, sat down on her bed, and giggled. _Wow. It's amazing how stupid we are. _Then, there was a rapping on her window. An owl was perched on the pane looking regal. She went over, opened the window, and untied the scroll from its leg. She stroked its stomach before it went off.

"I wonder who this is from…" She unrolled the parchment to see the beautiful loopy handwriting of Draco.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just wanted to say thank you for listening to me blubber on about my childhood. I feel a whole lot better now that I told someone. _

_Anyway, I'm bored and just wanted to see what you're doing or whatever. Write back A.S.A.P._

_Love, _

_Draco_

Hermione ran over to her desk and dug in her drawer for a spare piece of parchment. She picked up her quill and wrote back.

_Draco,_

_Nothing really big happened after we returned from Hogsmeade. The guys are pigging out and Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and I were having a slumber party until Ron came up and took Ginny captive. Parvati, Lavender and I started to beat him with pillows, thus was starting a big pillow fight- -just another night in the life of a Gryffindor._

_So, how are you? I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better. What did you do after we got back? _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione rolled up her parchment and went over to the window to give the owl her message but remembered that it had left. "Rats!" Then, she walked over to balcony overlooking the common room. "Hey, Harry! Can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Sure. Look in my room. The door should be open."

"Thank you!" She ran into the guys' dorm and patted Hedwig before tying the note to its leg and sending him away.

Hedwig returned a few minutes after that and was shortly followed by Draco's owl. She brought the owl into her room and let it perch on the back of a chair. She retrieved the note.

_Hermione,_

_Wow. Your night has definitely been more eventful than mine. Greg, Vinny, Pansy, and 1 came back and played crazy eights for a while. Then they got tired and I got bored. Nobody's in the common room anymore. _

_Prof. Snape came in and we chatted a while ago. He gets bored with his life. I feel sorry for the man. People don't give him enough credit._

_I kind of like the fact that Pansy's going out with Ron- she's not all over me anymore. Score! _

_Well, write back because it's the closest I can get to talking to you. I would apparate over there but the bloody school doesn't allow it. Oh, well._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled and grabbed another piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_I'm glad that Ron and Pansy are going out, too. He needed someone because he was all "woe is me!" before and it was annoying. He's better now, though. He abducted me tonight. He wouldn't have done that if he was depressed. I know, it sounds really weird but that's just how Ron works._

_I didn't know you knew Professor Snape on a personal level. I mean, I always knew he was a brilliant man but I never really liked him._

_Well, I'm getting tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

She tied the note to the leg of Draco's owl and set it off. She waited a minute and then heard a knocking on the window. She looked over to the window and saw nothing there. She ignored it but heard it again. She walked over to the window and opened it. She looked to the side and saw Draco sitting on his broom.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd say good night."

"Go over to the balcony," she said as she smiled.

Draco disappeared behind the corner, Hermione walked over to the balcony, and she unlatched the doors.

"Did I ever mention that you look really cute when you are thinking?" asked Draco as he dismounted his broom.

"No, I don't think you did." She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He instinctively responded by putting his hands on her waist.

"Well you do."

"Okay. I'll remember that." She reached up and kissed him. "Well, I'm really tired and I need to get to bed. Good night."

"Okay. I love you, Hermione."

She reached up and kissed him again. "I love you, too."

Draco mounted his broom again. "Sweet dreams." And with that, he was off.

Hermione stood on her balcony with her elbows resting on the granite railing and watched Draco fly off into the night. "Sweet dreams," she whispered. She smiled and turned around to see Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati staring at her, smiling, causing her cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Wow. He's, like, super-boyfriend," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're getting married!" squealed Hermione and they once again started jumping around happily.


	19. Way Too Early

A/N: Due to several requests to continue this story, I am doing just that- continuing. I was looking through my old files the other day and came across this chapter- I didn't even remember that I had written it. Oh well- I'm going to finish this story properly and that probably won't be for a while. But, hey, summer is coming up so I'll have some free time. Okay, I'm just babbling now. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, places, and other related... um, stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

* * *

**Way Too Early**

Ron woke up groggily on Sunday morning and his ass was sore. He got out of bed and wondered why his rear hurt so much. He walked into the common room and saw pillows strewn about on the ground. He smiled and yawned at the same time. Then, something struck him. _Why is no one else here?_ He ran frantically up the staircase, tripped over a stair, got back up, and ran into his room. He threw the covers off Harry's bed and found him looking confusedly up at his red-headed friend. "Harry! You're alive!"

Harry blinked a few times and yawned. "Yes, I think so…" Ron leaned down and hugged him. "Will you get off of me!" Ron let go and cleared his throat. "Ron, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Umm, no."

"Well go find a clock and leave me alone." With that, Harry pulled his covers back up to his chin.

Ron wandered out of the guys' dormitory and back into the common room where he found a large grandfather clock. _4:27? How in hell did I wake up voluntarily this early? Oh well, I might as well wake up now. I can take a nap later. _Ron plopped down on the couch.

Just then, Hermione walked down into the common room still in her pajamas and sat down beside Ron who failed to notice her presence until he felt the rise and fall of the cushion. "Why are you up this early?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you?" he asked with a jump.

"I like to get up early, and I know for a fact that you don't wake up unless someone punches you. So, why, no, how are you up?"

"I don't know. It scared me to death, though." He scratched his stubbly chin. "No one was in here and I freaked and I-"

"Hugged Harry," said Hermione with a smirk.

Ron's face went white and then it changed to a scarlet. "How did you know about that!"

"That's something for me to know and you to never find out…" She patted Ron on the shoulder as she got up. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Hermione, tell me how you knew about that!"

"Bye, Ron," she said as she started ascending the stairs.

"Hermione!" He was standing up and his face was a red as ever. "HERMIONE!"

Just then, Seamus appeared over the ledge of the corridor that connected the dormitories, rubbing his eyes. "Look, Ron, if you and 'Mione feel the need to shag into the odd hours of the morning, please get out of the common room or at least put up a silencing charm," Seamus said sarcastically while chuckling to himself. Then, Hermione walked up behind him and backhanded him.

* * *

Harry was in the shower trying to wash all the Ron off of himself. _I can't believe he hugged me. I mean, yeah, he's my best mate but that's just…ew! _He stepped out of the shower, got dressed, grabbed his broom, and walked into the common room. Ron was laughing at something. Harry, still kind of freaked out by the hug, decided that Ron was drunk so he continued on out the portrait hole. As soon as he stepped out into the corridor, he was greeted by Draco who looked half asleep. 

"Oh! Hello, Po-" Draco mentally stomped his foot. _Hermione wants me to call him Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry! _"Good morning, Harry."

"Um, hi. Do you need something?" asked Harry confusedly.

"Yeah- is Hermione up yet?"

"I think so. She's probably getting ready- should be out soon. Why?"

"I got bored. No one's awake. Where are you headed?"

"The Quidditch pitch."

"Damn, you have practice on Sundays?"

"Nah, I just like go flying in the morning- it wakes me up."

"That's understandable." There was a weird silence. "Well don't let me keep you from your flight."

"Okay. See you later." Harry began to walk away but then turned back around. "You can wait inside the common room if you want to."

"You sure?" he asked somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's not like anyone's going to jump you or anything," said Harry half laughing.

"Okay- thanks. Later." Draco walked into the common room.

"Bye." Harry walked down the hall and chuckled to himself. _Let's just hope no one jumps him…

* * *

_

Draco walked into the Gryffindor common room. _Wow. Everything is so red. It kind of makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. Haha- just kidding. _Draco's thoughts were interrupted by everyone's favorite redhead (who was still giggling a little bit).

"Malfoy? How did you get in here?"

"Chill, W-Ron. Harry let me in. And would it kill you to use my first name?"

"Fine, _Draco_. You waiting for 'Mione?"

"Yup. Is she up yet?"

"Yes, I am," said Hermione who was standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling. "Good morning."

"Hiya, Herms!"

"Hey, Ron." Then, she turned and gave Draco a quick kiss. "How'd you get in here?"

"Harry let me in."

"Well I'm glad he did." She turned back to Ron. "Did you two behave?"

"As much as possible," said Ron as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him.

"No problem," Ron said smiling.

"Now let's go get some breakfast." Hermione let go of Ron and laced her fingers in between Draco's. Draco and Hermione started walking out the portrait hole. Then, she turned around. "Coming, Ron?"

"Oh, um, okay. I thought it was a date sort of thing."

"No, we're just going to eat breakfast."

"Yeah, and I think Pansy's up," said Draco half smirking, half smiling.

"Okay! Um, you guys go ahead- I got to go change. See you in a bit." And with that, Ron ran upstairs.

Draco and Hermione proceeded out the portrait hole and about halfway down the corridor, Draco stopped to make out. When they came up for air Hermione looked happy but confused. "What was that for?"

"I didn't get to kiss you properly this morning," he said quite matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well thank you," she said blushing a little bit. _God, I love his kisses. _

"Any time," he said with his genuine, knee weakening, million-dollar smile. "So, why was Ron laughing when I walked in?"

"Oh, I smacked Seamus."

"May I inquire why?"

"He made an inappropriate comment about Ron and me."

"What did he say?" he asked seriously.

"He accused us of shagging in the common room."

Draco made the I'm-going-to-kill-that-little-bastard look. Hermione saw it and started to laugh. "What!" he asked, clearly confused.

"You don't know how much you look like Ron right now!" She was clutching her sides because she was laughing so hard.

"Well, he's making false accusations and he needs to be corrected."

"Oh, come on. I knew he was kidding," she said as her laughter slowed.

"Kidding, eh? Well okay. What made him say that though?"

"Well, Ron was yelling at me because I saw him hug Harry this morning and he wanted to know how I found out."

"He hugged Harry?"

"Yeah, because he woke up early this morning and he got scared because he was the only one up. So, he ran upstairs and threw the covers off of Harry's bed and hugged him." She took a breath and saw that Draco still looked confused. "Ron's not one to wake up early."

It took him a minute to process the information but once he did, he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. "He hugged Harry?" he asked laughing. Hermione nodded and started to laugh, too. "Funny, I didn't know Ron was that obsessed with him."

Her laughter abruptly stopped. "What are you trying to say? Ron is not a homosexual!"

"You said it, not me," he said as he chuckled to himself. She made a frustrated sigh and smacked his arm. "Ow! You need to tone done the force- that hurt!"

"You really are a git, Draco."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," she said as she put her hands on her hips. "And don't think your charm is going to change my-" She was cut off by Draco's lips capturing hers. She slipped her arms around his neck. They came up again.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

"Don't think your charm is going to change my mind…" He raised his eyebrow. "Damn it."


End file.
